The Journey Called Pokemon
by Po-Gi-Z
Summary: THE NEW EVIL TEAM HAS BEEN REVEALED!!! Will our friend Chase Star and his Pokemon be able to defeat a team that is 100 times more ruthless than Team Rocket? Chapter 11 is up. R&R please.
1. Introduction

The Journey Called Pokemon   
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Hello there readers! How are you doing? My name is Marco, but you can call me Po-Gi-Z.  
  
Chase: Why call you Po-Gi-Z? Isn't Marco a whole lot easier?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Don't mind him too much. That is just my character Chase Star, the "star" of my story "The Journey Called Pokemon." No pun intended.   
  
Chase: Hi there. Well, I have so much to tell you. The story starts off with me...  
  
Po-Gi-Z: HEY! Don't give it away! They came here to read the story, not hear you say it! Besides, shouldn't you be getting back to the story now?  
  
Chase: ::frowns and heads back into the story::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: As I was saying...I am glad you are going to read the story I have been working on for quite sometime now. Trust me, it hasn't been easy.   
  
Professor Oak: You can say that again.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::smacks his forehead:: What? Is everyone going to start interrupting me while I am introducing my story?  
  
Professor Oak: Why not? The reader should get to know all the characters that are going to be in the story. Don't you think?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::He just shakes his head and signals with his hand as if saying, 'Go ahead.'::  
  
Chase: YAY! I get to come back out now! ::clears throat:: Well, like "Po-Gi-Z" said...Wait! What kind of a name is Po-Gi-Z anyway?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: WILL YOU GET ON WITH THE INTRODUCTION?  
  
Chase: OK! Don't have to get moody. I am the main guy in this story. The head honcho, the big tamale, the godfather you could say.  
  
Stephen: Don't let this get to your head now, "BUDDY!"  
  
Chase: Oh yeah. This WAS my friend Stephen. We knew each other when we were very small. But, later on, we couldn't see eye to eye.   
  
Stephen: ::He pushes Chase out of the way:: MOVE! Let a pro show you how to make an introduction. You see, don't listen to the Mr. Know It All over here. I am the one you should pay attention to. I know everything there is to know about Pokemon.   
  
Professor Oak: Is that so? Well, if I recall, when you came to visit me to receive your Pokemon, you were so confused at everything I told you I had no choice but to give you   
your Pokemon and send you on your way before you made ME feel like an idiot just like you.  
  
Stephen: ::He opened his mouth, and quickly shut it, knowing he stuck his foot in it for talking so much nonsense:: I'll go now.  
  
Chase: HAHAHA! Finally, someone told him. Anyway, these are not the only characters you will read about in this story, just a few of the main characters. The rest are a surprise from Po-Gi-Z. By the way, where is he?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Eating popcorn and watching the introduction:: Don't mind me, I am just the one who created you and most of the made-up characters and stuff. I have no say in this. ::keeps munching on the popcorn and drinks some soda::  
  
Chase: ::Signals for Po-Gi-Z to come back and finish the introduction::   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Thank you. You are so very kind. Well, to conclude the Introduction, I just want to mention a few things that will be going on during the chapters. 1) Every once and a while I will put up some surveys and quizzes. That way, the readers don't just have to read, but they can participate along with the story and the characters. I might even post some contests where I might have some readers casted into my story. HOW COOL IS THAT? 2) My chapters might be a little long, mind you. I just hope you don't think they are too long. I wouldn't want to bore you with a long chapter. So, I might cut chapters in half or something, or entertain you in between the actual chapters with the characters. By the way, the characters will have their own say in like they were doing now. Which means they won't have to be stuck just in the story.   
  
All characters: YAY! WOO HOO!   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, if any of you readers have a question, I would be glad to answer them. In the meantime, just relax and be amazed, by the wonderful world of Kanto and...THE JOURNEY CALLED POKEMON!!! 


	2. Is It Over, Before It Has Begun?

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: WOW! You came to read the story. EXCELLENT! ::sniffles:: You really love me.  
  
Chase: They don't love you, they just want to get it over with and read about moi.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Bops Chase across the head, leaving a bump on his head, and a little band-aid over it:: Don't kid yourself.   
  
Chase: ::Stands still and stays quiet::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: By the way, Chase will be somewhat of a co-host during these little intermissions before and after the Chapters.   
  
Chase: ::Raises his hand::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: We are not in school Chase. Just say what you need to say.   
  
Chase: Well...maybe they don't want to hear this jibber jabber and want to get on with the story already.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Thinks for a moment:: You got a point there. OK, enough talk and on with the first Chapter. Chase, will you please do the honors?  
  
Chase: I would be honored.   
  
Stephen: ::Pushes Chase aside like before:: Amateur! Let me handle this, besides, no one wants to hear about you.  
Disclaimer: Po-Gi-Z does not own anything regarding Pokemon. All the Pokemon, characters of Pokemon, items, towns, and what not that have already been mentioned in the Pokemon shows, game, or movie are rightfully the property of the inventors. As for made-up characters, items, areas, etc...those are rightfully from the mind of Po-Gi-Z.  
OK! Enough with the disclaimer. It is my turn to shine.   
  
Chapter 1: Is It Over, Before It Has Begun?  
  
The sun rises on the outskirts of Lavender Town and the Power Plant. The night sky is slowly engulfed by light, as eyes waken to a new day all around Kanto. Rivers flow through Cerulean City and flowers blossom nearby in Celadon City, but one place that seems to be already up on its feet, is Seafoam Island.   
  
"How much is this six pound bass worth?" Cries out a mother carrying her baby daughter in her arms.  
  
"Four dollars and fifty cents a pound madam." The fisherman says behind the counter.  
  
"Sale on jewelry!" A clerk nearby announces to everyone.  
  
"Oh, I'll take those rings!" A woman shouts with glee and anticipation.  
  
"How much for the necklace?" A man desperately asks.  
  
"Is that really fourteen karats?" An old lady asks curiously and somewhat astonished.  
  
Before, Seafoam Island used to be a peaceful place, home only to Pokemon such as Shellder, Seel, and many others. But now, it has become a tourist attraction, much like Cinnabar Island. And now, a home to many people as well. Not too far away, a town can be spotted near what used to be the many caves of Seafoam Island. Some are still left untouched, thanks to a law passed, so, Pokemon may still roam freely during the day and especially at night.   
'RING! RING!'   
What could that noise be? Let's check out what's happening with one of the many residents of Seafoam Island. We focus on a house, shaded in sky blue, with a touch of ocean green. Looking through the window, we see a young man waking to a beautiful morning. He yawns as he gets up from his bed and stretches. His eyes gleam along with the sparkles from the sun hitting the shore of Seafoam Harbor. A smile crosses his face as he walks over to his bathroom and prepares to take a quick shower. Steam rises in the shower as he lathers his hair with shampoo and covers his face with soapsuds, cleaning each nook and cranny of his skin. It seems he is getting ready for something. I wonder what it could be? Finishing his shower, he steps out, dries his body thoroughly, and walks back into his room. He opens a closet, takes out a knapsack, some clothing hanging on coat hangers, and two pairs of shoes. He walks to the other side of his room and opens a drawer. He takes out a few rolls of socks, some white T-shirts, and some clean…well you know. After having done this, he grabs one of the clean…well you know, a pair of rolled up socks and one of the white T-shirts and puts each one on. He then grabs a pair of jeans, which he had grabbed from the closet and slips them on. He grabs a cerulean/midnight colored vest and puts it on; followed by one of the pair of sneakers he had grabbed earlier. After getting himself ready, he sorts out the clothes in piles and categorizes them by size, shape and so on. He then opens the knapsack he took out and places each pile of clothing inside.   
"Well, that's it I guess." The young man says to himself. He looks around and scans the room, making sure he didn't forget anything. Suddenly, he glances to his nightstand and notices a jar full of money and a pair of sunglasses. He smiles and walks over to the nightstand. "Almost forgot these things." He opened the jar of money, took every cent he had inside of it and places half of it in one of his vest pockets, and half of it in another. He then grabs the pair of sunglasses and hangs it on his white T-shirt collar. He then walks out of his room, back into the bathroom and makes sure that he looks all right by looking in the mirror. "Hair looks fine, clothes are not dirty, face all clean…oh, but I forgot to brush my teeth." He then quickly grabs his toothbrush, the toothpaste and gets busy cleaning his pearly whites. Finishing up finally, he steps out the bathroom, grabs his knapsack on the bed and goes downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen. As he walks down the stairs, a voice calls out to him.   
  
"Good morning Chase."   
  
He reaches the bottom of the staircase and looks towards the kitchen at the women of his life.  
"Good morning mom." Chase said.  
Chase Star is the name of this exquisite young fellow. He has charcoal colored hair, hazel eyes, and tan colored skin. His height is that of five feet eight inches, which is a normal height for a man of eighteen years of age. Living all his life in Seafoam Island, he has admired the outdoors and has always wished to travel anywhere and everywhere in Kanto. During his years in school, Chase was able to hear and study about a topic that interested him ever since Pre-K, Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures that live out in the wild. They are mostly timid creatures that possess above average abilities than the average animal. Pokemon sometimes tend to be targets or goals for little kids and sometimes adults. You see at the age of ten, kids may begin a journey in which they can travel all around the world and capture Pokemon, whether to train or keep them as pets and friends. And, since Chase was not really interested in missing his education, he has waited to graduate and then begin his journey. His favorite type of Pokemon is a water/ice element type. But grass types catch his eye as well.   
  
"Ready for your journey?" Dallas, Chase's mom, asks.  
  
"Yes mom. I have everything I need for this journey. " Chase explains. He then tilts his head to the side confused, and poses a question to his mom. "Mom, why are you up so early? I thought you were going to wait until I woke you up?"   
  
"Oh well, I was woken up by Stephen, the next door neighbor. His parents had left early in the morning and have forgotten that he was also going to start his journey, so he asked if he could spend the morning here, before leaving. Of course I insisted that he should and began making breakfast for him right away." Dallas explained.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Chase exclaimed in astonishment. "How could you? You know Stephen and I don't get along. And you let him in and even served him food?"   
  
"Now Chase. He is a sweet boy. Besides, how could I say no?" His mom replied.  
  
Chase frowned and crossed his arms. You see...Chase knew Stephen long time ago, when they were but five years of age. At first they got along very well, until one day, Stephen crossed the line. At a playground one-day, Stephen and Chase noticed a Sandshrew that had been hiding in the sand. They each decided to play with it, but Stephen got to greedy and decided to keep the Sandshrew for himself. Being little as he was, the first reaction for Chase was to cry, but taking it personally, Chase held a grudge against Stephen, and as the years passed, he realized Stephen's true nature, being nasty and rude.  
"So, is Stephen still here?" Chase asked.  
  
"No he's not. About thirty minutes ago he left, trying to get an early start on his Pokemon journey." Chase's mom explained.  
  
"WHAT? He is actually ahead of me already?" Chase angrily yet surprisingly asked. "I can't have that." Chase began to frantically run around the house making sure he had grabbed all that he needed.  
  
"Chase, calm down. Don't be in such a rush." His mom said. Chase was about to run past her when she quickly grabbed him and sat him down in a nearby chair. "Now listen. I won't be seeing you for a very long time. So, I want you to promise me you won't fight with Stephen, get in trouble with the police, or do anything that would make me ashamed of you. Understood?"   
  
Chase nodded.  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"Good. Now, I understand you don't have much time, so, let me give you some money so you can purchase food on the Saint Avenue ship." Dallas said.   
She dug into her apron pocket and took out some money.  
  
"No mom. You don't have to. I have enough money already for my journey." Chase explained.  
  
Dallas shook her head.  
"I know, but I still want you to take this money just in case. You can't be too cautious when it comes to the real world out there." She said.  
  
Chase smiled, took the money and hugged his mom.  
"Thanks mom. You're the greatest." Chase said.  
  
"You're welcome son." She responded as a small tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and looks at her son. "OK you. Get going, or you're going to miss your departure."  
  
"OK mom. And I promise, I'll call as often as possible and let you know that I am alright." Chase said. He took the sunglasses from the collar of his shirt, put them on and ran out of the front door, waving to his mom as he disappeared down the path to Seafoam Harbor. "Bye mom! I love you!"   
  
"Bye son! Take care!" She called out as she also waved. And, as he finally disappeared from her sight, she sighed sadly, smiled and said to herself. "I know you can make me proud Chase."  
  
Running along the path that led straight to Seafoam Harbor, Chase looked around Seafoam Island, at the shops, scenery, and the people he was going to leave behind for a while.  
'Boy, this is the first time I am really on my own. I am going to miss my home.' Chase thought to himself. Worried, yet smiling about this day, he ran even faster and had reached Seafoam Harbor. Just as Chase reaches there, he noticed a ship pulling away from the harbor slowly. He read the side of the ship and noticed that it said Saint Avenue.   
"OH NO!" Chase called out worriedly. "STOP! STOP THE SHIP! I NEED TO GET ON!" He began running after the ship, hoping someone would hear him calling out. "PLEASE! I NEED TO BE ON THIS SHIP!"   
As he called out louder and louder, one young man on the ship turned and smiled sinisterly at Chase.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my old neighbor and pal Chase." Said the young man.  
Chase gasped to see the sight of his neighbor, and soon to be rival, Stephen.   
  
"Stephen." Chase said, grinding his teeth, just at the sight of his former friend.  
  
Stephen Malstorm is the same age as Chase, but about six months older. Stephen has chestnut colored hair, light maroon eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He stands at five feet eleven inches, but tends to act taller since he is always on his tall horse. Moving to Seafoam Island at age three, he never really enjoyed the simple, natural life. He always longed for adventure and the city life. Putting up with the life he had to live in Seafoam Island, he ignored all people and focused only on his interests. Having heard about Pokemon for the first time in Kindergarten, Stephen was excited to think that he could one day own a Pokemon that would be powerful enough to win any match. At age ten he begged his parents to go see Professor Oak at Pallet Town. But his parents refused and made sure he finished his education first. Holding a grudge against his parents from that day on, he did as he was told. Now today he is finally free to do what he wanted to do.  
"Whom did you expect?" Stephen asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not a snake that's for sure." Chase responded. "Now, tell the captain to stop the ship so he can let me on!"  
  
"Hmm…now why would I want to do something like that? If I do that, I would have to slow down my Pokemon journey just so you could catch up on yours." Stephen explained.  
  
"GRR! I knew it! Once a back stabber, always a back stabber!" Chase yelled out.  
  
"Oh, such harsh words. HA! See you at Pallet Town Chase, that's if, you ever get there." Stephen said with a snicker as the Saint Avenue ship pulled completely away from Seafoam Harbor and headed onward to Pallet Town.  
  
Chase stopped running and began panting heavily as he angrily looked at the ship he was supposed to get on, disappear from sight.  
"Great! Today was to be a day I would never forget, and it sure has turned out to be that way. I already am a failure when it comes to even getting to Pallet Town." Chase sadly said to himself.   
  
  
Stephen: ::Wearing a tuxedo, steps up onto a stage and pretends to accept an award for his performance:: I just want to thank the little people. Wait! I did this all by myself. Thanks for nothing. I am the best character ever.   
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Clears his throat and signals Stephen to look at a sign he is carrying. The sign says, 'Delete':: Um...remember who created you Stephen. I don't think you want me to delete you from the story, since you claim to be such a great character.  
  
Stephen: ::Gulps::  
  
Dallas: ::Suddenly appears behind Stephen and knocks him on the head with a rolling pin:: Settle down Stephen. Remember, my baby Chase is the star of the show. I should have listened to him about you.  
  
Chase: WAY TO GO MOM! You know, I think I am going to like that rolling pin a lot more than any other household appliance.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, what will happen to poor Chase? Will he be able to get to Pallet Town and receive his first Pokemon? If so, how will he do it? BOY! Do I love cliffhangers.  
  
Dallas: Obviously, you won't leave my boy stranded? I know he will find someway to get there.  
  
Chase: Yeah!   
  
Po-Gi-Z: I am sure you are right. So, tune in to the next chapter.  
  
Gone In A Flash 


	3. Gone In A Flash

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Hmmm...I see that my cliffhanger made you return to read more of my story. ::Marco does an impression of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons show:: EXCELLENT!  
  
Chase: ::Sweatdrops:: Ummm...that was lame.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Frowned:: Well, who asked you for your opinion? You may be the co-host, but it doesn't mean you have to be a smart alec as well.  
  
Chase: ::A big smile on his face:: What fun is there if I can't be both?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Just shrugs as if giving up::   
  
Dallas: OK. Enough with the chit chat. I want to know if my darling little boy is going to make it to Pallet Town.  
  
Chase: MOM! I am 18. I am no longer a little boy!   
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Chuckles:: Where is your diaper Chase?  
  
Dallas: ::Takes out her rolling pin and whacks Po-Gi-Z on the back of the head:: I expect that type of behavior from Stephen, not from you.  
  
Chase: See, I told you I was going to like that rolling pin.  
  
Stephen: Did someone call the great one?  
  
Everyone: NO! ::They all grabs Stephen and toss him into the story::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: That was fun. We should do that more often. ::Clears throat:: OK. Dallas is right. Enough with the laughs, wait, what am I saying, what is a story without laughs, right?  
  
Chase: ::Shakes his head:: Before he gets into a deep conversation about this, let me get this chapter under way. First, the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: Po-Gi-Z does not own any part of Pokemon what so ever. However, any made up characters and things are rightfully under his command. Hmmm...I phrased that wrong. I am not a genie where I grant his every command.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Flashes a 'Delete' sign at Chase.  
  
Chase: Ummm...on with the chapter. ::Quickly runs back into the story::  
  
Chapter 2: Gone In A Flash  
  
"Hey! Kid!" A voice called out from out of nowhere.  
  
Chase looked around, wondering where the voice came from.  
"Yes? Is someone calling out to me?" Chase asked nervously and curiously.  
  
Suddenly, from behind some bushes, a hand appeared and signaled Chase to come over. Feeling a little weird about this, Chase cautiously moved near the hand. The hand moved back into the bushes as Chase crawled through and noticed a shack.  
"Please, don't be alarmed. Come in. Come in." The voice called out.  
  
Chase followed the voice and noticed the door of the shack opened. He walked inside and saw an elderly man, and an unknown, yet familiar figure sleeping next to the man.  
"Yes? You were calling out to me?" Chase asked.  
  
The elderly man nodded and walked over to Chase.   
"I overheard the predicament that just occurred with you and that other young man." The elderly man replied. Chase frowned at the thought of Stephen again. "But, I may have a solution for you."  
  
Chase tilted his head to the side and wondered what the man was talking about.  
"OK. What is this solution?" Chase asked curiously.  
  
The elderly man pointed at the unknown figure. Chase looked over and wondered what the elderly man was trying to say.  
"This is an Abra." The man began saying.  
  
Chase nodded and remembered now what an Abra was.  
"No wonder that Pokemon looked familiar." Chase said.  
  
"Yes. Do you know much about Abras?" The man asked.  
  
"Not really. I did study about them. All I know about them is that they use psychic type attacks that normally no other Pokemon use. Excluding of course Pokemon such as Golduck, Hypno, etc…" Chase added.  
  
The elderly man nodded.  
"Well…this Abra is your key to getting to Pallet Town." The man continued.  
  
"Really? How?" Chase asked wonderingly.  
  
"This Abra, and most other Abras, has the ability to use Teleport. By using Teleport, you may be able to reach Pallet Town." The man explained.  
  
"Awesome! You would really do that for me?" Chase asked happily.  
  
"Yes. After noticing how rude that other young man was to you, it was only natural that I lend a helping hand. Cough! Cough!" The elderly man said and coughed. "Oh, pardon me. Age kicks in pretty quickly. Now…even though Abra can teleport you to Pallet Town, it cannot do it in one shot. You would first have to teleport to Cinnabar Island and then to Pallet Town."   
  
"Understandable." Chase responded. "But, this Abra is sleeping. If I recall about Abras, they sleep about eighteen hours a day. How can you wake up this one?"   
  
"Easily." The man said. He quickly took out what seems to be a wand, or an instrument of some sort. Chase quickly recognized it.  
  
"That's a Pokeflute, correct?" Chase pointed out.  
  
"Yes." The elderly man said. He put the Pokeflute to his mouth and began playing a soothing melody. Chase swayed back and forth at the sound and enjoyed every second of it. He then looked over to the snoozing Abra, which began slowly opening its eyes, yawning, and standing up straight. Chase, astonished to see for the first time a Pokeflute in action, walked over to the Abra and kneeled down in front of it. The elderly man stopped playing the flute and just held it in his hand. "Now that Abra is awake, he can help you get to Pallet Town."  
  
"Thank you sir. How can I repay you for your kindness?" Chase asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you can call me Mike. But, I don't ask for much. All I ask of you is that you take this Pokeflute, just in case Abra falls asleep once again. I also ask only that when you reach Cinnabar Island and Pallet Town, that you let Abra rest in each location, before sending him back to me." Mike explained.   
  
Chase agreed to the favors and began walking out of the shack with Mike and his Abra.  
"So, all I have to do is tell Abra to teleport me to Cinnabar Island, and I'll be there in a few seconds?" Chase was trying to assure the instructions.  
  
"Yes. That's all there is to it." Mike said.  
  
"OK." Chase happily replied. He looked at the Abra and smiled. "Well Abra. Ready to help me get my journey underway?" Abra nodded and gave a slight yawn. Chase chuckled at the sight. "OK. Oh by the way Mike, I'll send the Pokeflute back as well." Chase added before leaving.   
  
"No need Chase. Keep it. Who knows when you might need it on your Pokemon journey." Mike insisted.  
  
"OK, thanks. Well then…Abra, teleport me to Cinnabar Island!" Chase called out.   
With those words, Abra began levitating off the ground and started flashing. Chase was doing the same along with Abra, and then, in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Good luck Chase. I know you'll do well." Mike said to himself.   
He coughed a bit and returned to his shack. Meanwhile, on the shores of Cinnabar Island, flashes of light appear pretty close to the shore as Chase and Abra appear.  
  
"Now that was an experience I'll never forget." Chase said enjoyed about the travel. He then looked around and realized that he and Abra arrived at Cinnabar Island. "So, this is the famous Cinnabar Island?" Chase asked himself. A breeze blew by as tumbleweed pass through the shops of Cinnabar Island. A sweatdrop appeared on Chase's forehead as he looked at the quiet and empty island. "I thought Cinnabar Island was a tourist attraction just like Seafoam Island. What happened here?" Chase wondered. Abra just shrugged and decided to take a quick nap. "Oh, that's right, good idea Abra. You rest here while I look around for a while. Then we'll head on to Pallet Town."   
Chase departed from Abra for the moment and walked down a path that led to some shops lined up in rows. As Chase looked at each shop, he noticed signs hanging on each one.   
  
"OUT OF BUSINESS!"  
"CONDEMNED!"  
"MOVED TO NEW LOCATION!"  
  
Chase frowned to see such a sad sight.  
'How could such a magical place be so solitary and empty?' Chase thought to himself.  
As he was about to leave, Chase noticed one shop with a sign that caught his eye.  
  
"GOING OUT OF BUSINESS! GIVING EVERYTHING PRATICALLY AWAY!"  
  
Chase thought for a while and decided to enter the shop. As he entered, he looked around and noticed shelves full of Pokeballs of different colors, potions of different shape and color, and other items, which seemed familiar to Chase.  
'Nice inventory.' Chase thought to himself.   
He then looked at the counter and noticed someone with his head down, sleeping peacefully. Chase, wondering if he should disturb the man, quietly walked towards him and slightly tapped him.  
  
"E…Excuse me. S…Sir?" Chase said quietly.  
  
Feeling something tapping him and hearing an unfamiliar voice, the man woke up slowly and noticed Chase. As soon as he laid eyes on Chase, he jumped up quickly and began dancing with joy. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Chase's head as he smiled uncomfortably at the sight.  
"A CUSTOMER! WE FINALLY HAVE A CUSTOMER!" The man yelled out.  
Suddenly, the shop began to shake wildly, like a bull in a China shop, as people came out running from the back of the shop excitedly and surrounding Chase  
  
"Pokeballs, Greatballs, Ultraballs! Need help catching Pokemon? This is the place!" A woman exclaims happily.  
  
"Potions, Super Potions, Ultra Potions! Not near a Pokemon Center? Heal your Pokemon yourself until you can get to a Pokemon Center!" A man hysterically explains.  
  
"Pokefood! Food of all types for Pokemon such as Venonat, Bellossom, Ekans, etc… They'll love it!" A little girl cries out with glee.  
  
Chase shakes his hands nervously and shakes his head.  
"No. No. I am not a customer. I just came in here to ask you about Cinnabar Island." He replied. Behind the owners of the shop, a purple surrounding appears, as their faces turn purple in discontent. They lower their heads and begin walking back to the back room of the shop. "Wait! Please don't go! I need some information."   
They all stop and decide to turn around and talk to Chase.  
  
"You are wondering what happened to Cinnabar Island, correct?" The man from the counter asked.  
  
"Yes. I remember this place being very lively. How come it is so empty now?" Chase asks concernedly.  
  
"Well, it wasn't too long ago that this happened. A few years back, the whole island was busy doing whatever needed to be done when all of a sudden, the volcano began shaking, as if it was going to erupt." The woman, who had mentioned the Pokeballs, began saying.  
  
"At first the whole island thought it was Blaine's Magmar who was battling a trainer's Pokemon. So, we paid little attention to the volcano." The man, who had mentioned about the potions, said.  
  
"But then, lava had begun to spew from the volcano, and flow down the side. We began panicking. I was scared." The little girl, who had mentioned about the Pokefood, said.  
  
"How terrible! Was anyone hurt?" Chase asked nervously.  
  
"No. Everyone was fine. But unfortunately, the lava burnt down houses and shops. Almost everything was wiped out. So the only solution most people had was to evacuate and move on to other places. And after hearing about the volcano erupting, people didn't even bother coming to the island, for they feared that the volcano could erupt any moment again." The man from the counter said.  
  
"And what about Blaine and Magmar? Did they survive?" Chase asks.  
  
The owners of the shop shrug as they look at each other and then to Chase.  
"We honestly don't know. No records of him or his Magmar were shown of dying or living." The woman replies.  
  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Woah! Just like that, Cinnabar Island is no more. That really bites!  
  
Chase: More than you know. Now that means I have one less badge to earn.   
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Nods:: Yeah. Do you think Blaine and Magmar are still out there somewhere?  
  
Chase: Don't know. But, knowing you, I don't think that you would mention them gone without at least somehow bringing them back.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: How about that Mike character? He was nice to give you that Abra. ::He quickly changed the subject::  
  
Mike: Why thank you? ::Coughs:: I try to be a good civilian.  
  
Chase: Yeah. Not many of them around often. I really appreciate the help.   
  
Abra: ::Snoring by Chase's feet::  
  
Mike: ::Chuckles:: Sometimes I think Abra is a dog type Pokemon.  
  
Chase: ::A Sweatdrop rolls down the back of his head:: As long as I don't have to walk him, I am OK.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Shudders at the thought:: OK. Let's end this conversation before it takes a turn for the worst. So, Chase now seems to have another dilemna on his hands. Not too much, but who could ignore the fact of people in need of help? And, is he going to get to Pallet Town soon, or help re-build some of Cinnabar Island? Where are Blaine and Magmar? Get ready for the Chapter 3. Behind Schedule. Please review. 


	4. Behind Schedule

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
  
Po-Gi-Z: How cool is this? Chapter 3 is up now.   
  
Chase: Chapter 3? Don't you mean Chapter 4?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, yes and no. I want to clarify this. Last chapter, at the very end, I said tune into the next chapter. Chapter 3, Behin Schedule. Well, what I mean by that is, Chapter 1 Introduction really isn't a chapter in reality. Just an Introduction. Chapter 2 is really Chapter 1. So, I classify Chapter 4, as Chapter 3.   
  
All Characters: Oh! ::They all begin to twirl their fingers by the side of the head, as if saying Po-Gi-Z is crazy::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Pretends to think:: If I am so crazy, how was I able to create you guys? Does that mean that you all are plum loco as well?  
  
All Characters: ::Began thinking. Suddenly, they all fell to their knees and began worshipping Po-Gi-Z::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: That's more like it. Chase, bring me my throne, my royal robe, my crown, and some grapes. Oh, and while you are at it, bring a giant palm leaf so you may fan me.  
  
Chase: Don't push it. ::He said angrily::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: I'm just messing with you buddy. OK, now, you remember what happened last chapter right? OK. Now, we can finally see what is going to happen. By the way, I must give a shout out to a reall nice reviewer. One who seems to know hiw stuff about Pokemon too. CYRUS!!!! LOL! Well, he brought up a good point, and it seems that before I could even do a contest, he already qualified for a part of the contest I was going to do later on. Later on, I was going to suggest someone to become a Gym Leader. Oh, and don't jump to conclusions. Just because I said Blaine and Magmar are gone, doesn't mean, they are extinct. I could mention them later. So, that means I don't just have 7 gyms. Also, if you read the summary when first hearing about this story, you will notice I mentioned New Gyms. I have 5 extra gyms in my story. 1 has already been given to Cyrus since he decided to ask for it, 2, have been given to my friends in real life, and the other 2 are owned by a character I created and feel should stay, and the other by someone we Pokemon fans know, but I won't say.  
  
Chase: Here we go again with the cliffhangers.   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Hey! I like cliffhangers. Anyway, Since I won't be mentioning Cyrus for a while, I feel that the only right thing would be to have him become my second co-host. So, the next chapter I will have Chase and Cyrus as my co-hosts.  
  
Chase: I thought I was going to be the only one?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, it is only fair Chase. The poor guy will probably be waiting by chapter 50, or more, who knows. It all depends on how much I write and how fast too.  
  
Chase: ::Frowns::   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Since it seems Chase is a little jealous, maybe I should work on the Disclaimer today.  
Disclaimer: I, Po-Gi-Z do not own any factors of Pokemon. Pokemon is the trademark for the invetors. By the way, I give shout outs to them as well for creating wonderful games and shows. However, the characters that I have created that have never been mentioned in Pokemon and the areas and items as well, are all thanks to little ol' me. Aren't I a genious? OK. Let's get this chapter started.  
  
Chapter 4: Behind Schedule  
  
"I see. And why did you all decide to stay here?" Chase also added.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, we had no money, so we were not able to move from Cinnabar Island. So we rebuilt our store and hoped to raise enough money to support ourselves." The man from the counter replied.  
  
Chase frowned at such a sad story. He put his hands in his vest pockets and quickly remembered about the money he had.  
'Maybe I should buy a few things. You know, to help them out.' Chase thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I do have some money with me. Maybe I'll buy a few things. So what specials do you have?" Chase helpfully asked.  
  
The people looked at each other and shrugged once again.  
"Specials? What specials?" They all said at once.  
  
Chase fell to the floor shamelessly.   
'THUMP!'  
"Well, I can't blame them. They do need as much money as possible." So, being as kind as he was, Chase bought as much as he could and quickly departed from the shop, promising the owners a favor. "Don't worry. I'll tell everyone I know about the situation and I'll try to help keep Cinnabar Island alive." Chase said as he waved farewell to the owners.  
  
"Thank you Chase. Good luck on your journey." They all said. Chase gave a smile and began running back to the shores of Cinnabar Island, ready to use Abra once more to reach Pallet Town. As he finally reached the spot where he had left Abra, he noticed that Abra was no longer there. "Abra? Where are you Abra?"   
  
"Tentacool!" A voice cried out.  
  
Chase looked over to where the sound was and noticed Abra teleporting in all directions, avoiding some type of Pokemon.  
"Poor Abra. I have to help him." Chase said.   
  
As he ran over to help Abra, Chase stopped and realized the Pokemon that was bugging Abra.  
'That's a Tentacool. I can't get close enough. If I do, Tentacool will probably use Poison Sting or Constrict on me. But if I don't get close, Abra will probably forget I am here and just teleport away from Cinnabar Island.' Chase worriedly thought to himself.  
  
"I know!" Chase said snapping his fingers as a light bulb appeared. "Abra! Teleport to me!" Chase called out. Hearing Chase, Abra quickly used teleport once again and appeared on Chase's shoulders. "You OK Abra?" Chase concernedly asked.  
  
"Abra." Abra said with a smile.  
  
"Tentacool! Tentacool!" The Tentacool cried out as it began crawling towards Chase and Abra.  
  
"Well Abra. Are you ready to leave this Tentacool and help me get to Pallet Town?" Chase happily asked.  
  
"Abra." Abra nodded.  
  
"Great. Then, take me to Pallet Town!" Chase excitedly requested.  
Abra and Chase began flashing like before when leaving Seafoam Harbor and quickly vanished, leaving Tentacool clueless to where they went.  
  
"Tentacool?" Tentacool confusingly said.  
The shores of Pallet Town can now be seen, but out of nowhere…  
'SPLASH!'  
  
Looking to the water we notice Chase and Abra's heads appearing from the water. Chase smiled and looked at Abra.  
  
"I guess that Tentacool weakened you a bit. Huh Abra?" Chase said. Abra nodded and hung his head in shame. "Oh don't worry Abra. It wasn't your fault. Come on. Get on my shoulders and I'll swim both of us to shore." Chase suggested. Abra smiles and swims over to Chase and gets on his shoulders. After doing so, Chase begins swimming towards land. He steps out of the water, dripping wet and looks around. "Could this be Pallet Town already?" Chase asked himself noticing a few quaint houses and very few people walking around.   
'HONK! HONK!'  
Hearing the loud horn, Chase turned his head to notice that the Saint Avenue had just arrived and that all the people are getting off and some are getting on. Quickly, Chase hurriedly ran over to the ship, hoping to see Stephen and show off to him that he had gotten to Pallet Town anyway. Standing there for a few minutes and realizing that Stephen must not be on the ship, Chase's anger began to build just thinking about Stephen already at Professor Oak's lab receiving his Pokemon. "I can't let him beat me. I need to be ahead of Stephen." Chase angrily said. But, Chase quickly calmed down and put his hand behind his head. "Oh, I forgot. I don't know where Professor Oak's lab is." Abra, hearing this, fell from Chase's shoulders. He then climbed back on and decided to take a quick nap. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll just ask someone for directions." Chase looked around and noticed one of the sailors from the ship and ran over to him. "Excuse me sir. But, by any chance could you direct me to Professor Oak's lab? I don't quite know where it is." Chase explained.  
  
"Sure." The sailor responded. "Just follow this path until you reach a fork in the road. When you reach the fork in the road, the left path takes you up a hill right to Professor Oak's lab, the other leads you to Viridian City."   
  
"Thanks a bunch for your help." Chase said.   
He quickly races away from the shores of Pallet Town and follows the path that leads to his ultimate destination.  
  
'I can't wait. I am finally going to meet Professor Oak and receive my first Pokemon.' Chase excitedly thought.  
  
Running as quickly as possible, Chase continues down the path and finally reaches the fork in the road. He looks up the left path to notice he is only seconds away from Professor Oak's lab. Before he begins to go up the hill, he takes a look down the right path and notices tall grass everywhere with trees and bushes galore.  
"I guess the path to Viridian City goes through an open field. Lucky for me I can maybe capture a few Pokemon along the way." Chase said aloud. Not bothering to think about anything else, Chase just takes the left path and walks up the hill towards Oak's lab. In a matter of seconds, Chase is already at the front door, just moments away from meeting up with Professor Oak. "Well, this is it. I am finally here."   
Chase inhaled deeply, then exhaled, trying to relax. He raised his hand, paused for a moment, and then knocked on the door.  
  
"One moment! I'll be right there!" The voice called from inside the lab.  
  
'Must have been Professor Oak.' Chase quickly thought.  
  
Footsteps can be heard running towards the door. The door finally opens to reveal a mature man in a lab coat.  
"Yes? May I help you?" The man asked.  
  
Chase gulped and nervously spoke.  
"Are…Are you…the Professor Oak?" Chase asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. That is correct young man." Oak responded.  
Professor Oak is an extinguished elderly man who, since birth, was fascinated with Pokemon. His years of experience with them has made him decide to become a professor and study them fluently. After years of studying Pokemon habitats, Pokemon behaviors, and Pokemon feeding habits, Professor Oak decided to begin letting others experience the wonders of the Pokemon. Providing enough information about Pokemon over radio and television, he was successfully able to advise young trainers about Pokemon. Such Pokemon were Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. And now, Chase has the same opportunity as many trainers, years before, had.  
  
"It is an honor to finally meet you sir. My name is Chase Star and I come from Seafoam Island. I am here on behalf that today is the day when you are allowing beginning trainers to select a Pokemon and start a Pokemon journey." Chase briefly explains.  
  
"I honestly could tell. I see you have come a long way to meet me and receive your Pokemon. Please, do come in." Oak advises. Chase enters, carrying Abra on his shoulders. While following Professor Oak through his lab, Chase is astonished at the multitude of equipment he spotted. "Now, why have you decided to become a Pokemon trainer Chase? Is there any specific reason?" Oak asks curiously.  
  
"No sir. There is no specific reason. I was just fascinated about the idea to become a Pokemon trainer and I just wanted to learn about Pokemon more than I know." Chase replied.  
  
"Very well then. I see you are really excited about this." Oak noticed.  
  
"Yes sir, very much so. Even though it wasn't easy getting here, I was really determined. Isn't that right Abra?" Chase asks his pal who is quietly snoozing.  
  
Oak quickly turned around and noticed the Abra.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have an Abra with you?" Oak asks.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, it's like this. I missed the ship that was setting sail to Pallet Town. But luckily, I met this elderly man named Mike who owns this Abra. He allowed me to use its Teleport ability. And by using it, I was able to reach Pallet Town and be here now." Chase answered.  
  
"Incredibly interesting. Well, it seems you are already experienced in taking care of Pokemon and commanding them." Oak says.  
  
"Thank you." Chase thanks Oak. "Oh. By the way Professor Oak, is it all right if you may heal this Abra? It is pretty tired and worn out from using teleport to bring me here."  
  
"Of course Chase. Caring for Pokemon is my job and life. I'll do it right after I help you with receiving your Pokemon." Oak says with a smile.  
They continue walking further into the lab until they stop in front of a huge machine. Chase stares up at the machine, looking at its immense size and shape. Looking at it from all sides, he notices a monitor, Pokeball light bulb, keyboard, scanner, printer, and many more accessories. Chase's eyes gleam with awe as he witnesses such a mechanical device of encouragement.   
"Judging by the expression on your face, I see that you are astounded by this machine." Oak began saying. Chase just kept staring at the machine and nodded. "Just in case you were wondering what exactly it is or what it does, let me explain." Oak clears his throat and starts explaining. "This is the Pokemon Picker Machine. This machine performs exactly what its name is. Simply put, I just input information regarding the trainer's personality, have the machine search through each type of Pokemon, and pick the Pokemon that matches exactly the trainer's personality."  
  
"Very interesting. So, for example, if my characteristics in personality were exactly that of most Articuno, I would be paired up with an Articuno?" Chase asks hopefully.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. But, very rarely does one match up with such a rare and powerful Pokemon. Just recently I assigned a young man, around your age, a Sandshrew." Oak remembered.  
  
"Oh." Chase responded.   
  
'Must have been Stephen. Sandshrew isn't really that bad if you know how to train it. But I guess Professor Oak knows which type is better.' Chase thought to himself.  
  
Chase: Great! Why couldn't you put that I was ahead?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: The story can't always have you as the winner. There might be even times where you lose at gyms.  
  
Chase: WHAT!? No way! No how! If I lose at gyms, I am leaving this story right now. ::Starts packing his clothes::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: OK then. Where will you go? Walk the internet as a hobo, asking people to take you in for their lame stories?  
  
Chase: ::Thought carefully for a moment. Even pictured himself as a bum, long beard, no one giving him a second look:: On second thought, I could live with that. ::Begins unpacking::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Smiles:: I thought so.   
  
Professor Oak: Ummm...Po-Gi-Z?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Yes Professor Oak?  
  
Professor Oak: ::Signals to talk to him privately. In the meanwhile, Chase reers his head around, trying to listen in as much as possible:: I was wondering, what Pokemon am I giving Chase?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Oh, that's easy. He is getting...  
  
Professor Oak: I see. Nice choice I might add.   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Thank you. And, as for the readers, all I can say is, why did you blink? If you hadn't blinked you would have known what Pokemon Chase would have gotten. Oh well, guess you have to wait for the next chapter. HEHEHE! Can anyone guess what Pokemon Chase is getting? I'll give only one hint, and the hint will be the title of the next chapter. Before I write the next chapter though, I need at least 5 guesses. (1 guess per review.) I NEED REVIEWS! ^_^;;;; OK. Here is the title and hint for the next chapter. Chapter 5: Confusion Over The Solution 


	5. Confusion Over The Solution

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Thanks for the reviews everyone. You don't know how happy you have made me to see you are actually enjoying my story. OK, I have a few things to mention before this chapter gets started. 1) Cyrus will be co-hosting today along with Chase.  
  
Cyrus: ALL RIGHT! What do I do? What do I do?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Just act normally. Why not mention the second thing I was going to say?  
  
Cyrus: O...OK. Po-Gi-Z wanted to also mention that those who guessed about the Pokemon Chase was to receive provided some good guesses. ::He thought for a moment:: But who guessed right?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Unfortunately, no one guessed right. But, I just decided to put everyone in a specific category to show how close they were. In fourth place was the guess for Eevee. I LOVE EEVEE! All of the evolutions especially! But, it wasn't the Pokemon Chase was going to get.  
  
Chase: Oh well. One down. ::He frowned sadly::  
  
Cyrus: Third was my guess for Mew. Aww...I was hoping it would be Mew.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Yeah but, in my story, Legendary Pokemon are too powerful to capture. No one will ever own one in my story. No gym leaders, no trainers, nobody. We will see them on our adventures, but never have someone control them.  
  
All Characters: ::They snap their fingers in disappointment::DARN!  
  
Chase: In second place was the guess for Abra. Nice thinking! Since I had one with me it only seemed natural for either that one or another Abra to be my first Pokemon. Congratulations! And in first place was the guess for Slowpoke. Slowpoke was the closest guess to the actual Pokemon I was going to get. Even though it may not have been the exact Pokemon, Numbah6 wins the guessing game!   
  
Po-Gi-Z: The clue in the title of the next chapter was Confusion. The Pokemon Chase receives has the ability to use that attack.  
  
Cyrus: Ooh! Interesting!  
  
Chase: Finally, the last thing Po-Gi-Z wanted to mention was his story. Before when he first posted his story on Fanfiction.Net nobody would review. Only a few people would, like 3. After that, nobody kept it up. After he changed his format and had all this chit chat, as some of the reviewers called it, he has received more reviews and more people reading his story. He apologizes if the chit chat is too much, but without it, he probably won't receive any reviews or anyone to read the story.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: This was my last resort. If no one was going to read my story by this time, I would have never posted it on here again, or any story for that matter. So, I am sorry. I will try to cut back on the chit chat, but I can't make any promises. Besides, it wouldn't be fair since I just added a new co-host.   
  
Cyrus: Besides, why not have the chit chat? All you reviewers might have your characters in some of this chit chat. Po-Gi-Z likes to have his reviewers included whether it be a character they created or to enjoy the contests and surveys he does.   
  
Chase: Yeah! Who knows? ^_^  
  
Po-Gi-Z: OK. Cyrus, would you please work on the Disclaimer today?   
  
Cyrus: ::He nodded::  
Disclaimer: Po-Gi-Z does not own Pokemon. He never has, but we can't say he never will. Who knows? Maybe he can work with the inventors one day. Yet, Po-Gi-Z's characters are of his own will. He created them, them along with areas and new items.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Nice touch with the whole might work with the inventors thing.   
  
Chapter 5: Confusion Over The Solution  
  
"Well, will the machine be able to select a Pokemon for me?" Chase asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. All I need is for you to tell me all you can about yourself and I'll just type it into the computer." Oak said.  
  
"All right." Chase said as he began to think about himself and everything he is and isn't. "Well, suave, debonair, kind, gentle, sweet, loveable…"   
As Chase continued on with the list, Professor Oak typed along. Abra suddenly awoke from his nap, took out a fan, and began fanning himself, trying to cool off from the hot air.   
  
"OK." Oak said as a sweatdrop appears on his forehead and he rolls his eyes. "Now the Pokemon Picker Machine should start selecting your ideal Pokemon match."   
The monitor suddenly turns on, commencing to flash several pictures of Pokemon. As it begins to slow down, it suddenly comes to a halt and flashes andX' symbol.  
"NO MATCH! BEEP! NO MATCH!" The computer responds.  
  
Chase, shocked by the recent outcome, panics and thinks he will not receive a Pokemon.  
"Oh no! What will I do? I need a Pokemon." Chase hysterically worries.  
  
"Chase, calm down son." Oak says sitting down the frantic Chase. "The only reason why the computer did not find a match for you was because you did not give a 'total' analysis about yourself." Chase hangs his head low and nods understanding what Professor Oak was saying. "Now, be honest and give me the 'real' you."   
  
"OK." Chase agreed. "Honest, stubborn, narrow minded, imaginative, talkative, unselfish, controlling…"   
And the list continued.  
  
"Very well. Now, we'll see which Pokemon is well suited for you." Oak replied. The monitor once again turns on and flashes several pictures of Pokemon. Slowly and more slowly it begins to flash the pictures of Pokemon, letting Oak and Chase identify each one. Then the monitor flashes one Pokemon at a time. Snubbull, next a Ponyta, followed by a Pineco, and then finally stops on a Mankey.   
'DING!'  
Professor Oak looks at the monitor and nods. "I guess that settles it. Mankey will be your new Pokemon. I'll step into the back room and get its Pokeball for you."  
  
Oak walks into the back room and disappears from sight for a while. Chase looks at Oak leaving and then stares at the monitor. A frown crosses his face, but Chase tries to force out a smile.  
  
"Well…I guess Mankey is my new Pokemon after all." Chase said to himself. He lowered his head as a sniffle escaped from his nose. "It's not that I don't want Mankey. But, I wish I had at least a water type Pokemon." Another sniffle escapes Chase's nose and a tear can be seen in his right eye as it rolls down and falls from his cheek. It falls slowly and lands on the keyboard attached to the machine. It lands on the 'ENTER' button on the keyboard. Suddenly, the monitor began flashing randomly once more. The picture of the Mankey disappeared and a picture of a Psyduck appeared in its place.   
'DING!'  
Chase looked up at the monitor, startled to hear the bell. His eyes sparkled with delight as soon as he noticed that the new picture on the monitor was a Psyduck, instead of a Mankey. "Pr…Professor Oak! Come quick!" Chase cried out. Hearing the call from Chase, Oak rushed over to him and wondered what the matter was. "Look at this! It changed from a Mankey to a Psyduck! I get a Psyduck instead of a Mankey! Yeah!" Chase shouted with enthusiasm.   
  
Professor Oak raised one eyebrow at Chase and did a double take when looking at the monitor.   
"Are you sure that the computer, you know, did this on its own?" Oak asked. Chase was busy still celebrating about receiving a different Pokemon that he did not hear Oak's question. Shrugging and deciding to take Chase's word, and especially the computer's, Oak smiled and reentered the back room to fetch the Psyduck Chase rightfully deserves. Chase finally calmed down and took in a deep breath and relaxed.   
  
"I never thought I could be so happy in my life." Chase said to himself. He then looked around to notice Professor Oak was not there once again. Chase smiled. "I guess Professor Oak is getting my Psyduck now."   
Waiting patiently, Chase just walked over to a window and looked outside to notice the different Pokemon roaming around in the pasture that Professor Oak had created for each type of Pokemon. Chase saw a hoard of Ledyba flying around some flower patches, some Clefairy dancing around the lake, while some Mantine float in the lake happily. Smiling at such a pleasant sight, Chase turns around and continues to wait for Professor Oak. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, Professor Oak returns. But, instead of just a Pokeball with him, Oak has many more items along with him.   
"Professor, what is it that you are carrying?" Chase asks curiously and confusingly wondering where the Pokeball that contains Psyduck is.  
  
"Oh these?" Oak reassures by looking at his hands. "These are some items that I hand to all beginning trainers. One item I hand out is the new and improved version of the Pokedex, which I call, Pokechex, which provides much more information on Pokemon and other important subjects. I also provide a bag of Rare Candies. Sweet as they are, Pokemon adore them and benefit from them by raising one level and becoming stronger. And of course, the all ever popular Pokeballs, including one Ultraball which I hand out to all trainers." Professor Oak explains and hands the items to Chase.  
  
"Thanks again Professor Oak. Now I have a great beginning on my Pokemon journey. With this Ultraball especially, I can now capture any Pokemon that is difficult to capture with the regular Pokeball." Chase happily says. He then looks at the bag of Rare Candies and looks back to Oak. "Professor, how many Rare Candies did you give me?"  
  
"I gave you ten. I believe ten is a very well rounded number. Besides, most trainers prefer their Pokemon to evolve and become stronger on their own, rather than have the help of the candies." Oak answers.  
  
"Understandable indeed." Chase replies. He then looks at the Pokeballs given to him. "Professor, sorry to ask another question but, which Pokeball contains my new Psyduck?"   
  
"This one right here." Professor Oak responds by removing his hands from behind his back and revealing the Pokeball. "Inside is your new Pokemon."  
Professor Oak hands the Pokeball to Chase who quickly puts all the items given to him in his knapsack so he could just carry the Psyduck filled Pokeball in his hands. He takes the Pokeball from Oak's hand and looks at it with awe.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Chase says. He takes off his sunglasses, twirls the Pokeball on his right index finger and pushes it into the air. "Psyduck, come on out!"  
As the Pokeball twirls in mid-air, it opens to reveal a flash of white light. As the flash of light grows dimmer, it reveals a yellow figure with a big bill and small webbed feet.  
  
"Psyduck?" Psyduck says confusingly as he tips his head to the side and places his right webbed foot on his right cheek.   
  
Chase smiled at the sight and marveled at the thought of owning such a great Pokemon. Chase kneels down and is at eye level with Psyduck. Professor Oak clears his throat.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to your new trainer Psyduck." Oak says. Psyduck turns around and looks at Professor Oak and then at Chase once again. "This is Chase Star. I hope both of you become a great team."  
  
Chase continues to smile as he rubs Psyduck's head softly.  
"I hope we can become great friends Psyduck." Chase hopefully says.  
  
Psyduck shuts his eyes and smiles happily at the sensation of his head being tickled.  
"Psyduck." Psyduck happily says.  
  
Chase: WOW! A Psyduck! I like it! I like it!  
  
Po-Gi-Z: I knew you would. ::He said with a smile::  
  
Cyrus: Hmmm...never would have seen that coming. This Psyduck won't be like the one with Misty right?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Shrugs:: Who knows? He might be, or might not be. Just keep on reading and you'll find out.  
  
Chase: I want to battle. Somebody find me a trainer to battle.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Calm down Chase. You need to train your Psyduck first before you can battle trainers, or for that matter, capture Pokemon.  
  
Cyrus: I have another question. You mentioned Rare Candies. Is Chase going to rely on the candies to improve the stats of his Psyduck and any other Pokemon?  
  
Professor Oak: I can answer this. Rare Candies do raise the stats of a Pokemon, but just because they do that does not mean that Chase can't raise his Psyduck in his own way.  
  
Chase: That's right. I will only give the Pokemon a Rare Candy as a treat, not because I want them to evolve or get stronger. I rely on the power I teach them and the power they use, rather than what lies in a candy.  
  
Cyrus: I see. I'm glad to hear that. So when is the next chapter coming up?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Probably after the weekend is over. I won't delay too long.  
  
Everyone: WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE NAMED?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Jumps back:: Well aren't you nosy?  
  
Hope you all don't feel sad when this chapter comes up. The chapter when we have to say...  
Chapter 6: Good-bye Abra 


	6. Goodbye Abra

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Did everyone enjoy the last chapter? I can tell. Thanks for the many reviews.  
  
Cyrus: I know I enjoyed it. But, I am sure every reader will agree with me when it comes to the part of Psyduck being Chase's first Pokemon.  
  
Chase: Hey! I was surprised too. None the less, I am still happy. It will be my goal to raise by Psyduck to be the strongest.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Yeah. I know you will. Besides, I am the only one to who is writing this story. I should know.  
  
Mike: Well, can we get on with the next chapter? I really would like to be reunited with my Pokemon Abra. ::Coughs:: One day I feel like I am going to cough up dust with my age.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Oh, right. Sorry about that. Well, to all you Abra fans, sorry about this, but it is only fair. Abra isn't Chase's Pokemon anyway.  
  
Chase: Yeah. Mike is his trainer and he needs to stay with him.  
  
Mike: I'll work on the disclaimer. ::Coughs:: Besides, it is the least I could do. I know you were fond of Abra. ::Coughs again::  
Disclaimer: Po-Gi-Z is not in charge of Pokemon. ::Coughs:: What he has created in his story, or who he created, that's what he is in charge of. ::Coughs heavily this time:: This disclaimer stuff is getting really old, just like me.  
  
Chapter 6: Good-bye Abra  
  
"I can see by Psyduck's approval that you already have won him over." Professor Oak compliments.  
  
"Yeah." Chase said standing up and smiling at Professor Oak. He then looks back down at Psyduck. "I know we'll become great friends and have wonderful adventures."   
  
"By the way Chase. Why not use the Pokechex and see what it says about Psyduck." Oak suggests.   
  
"Not a bad idea." Chase replies, digging into his knapsack. While fetching out the Pokechex, he also decides to take out the bag of Rare Candies. "Let's see what you are all about Psyduck." Chase focuses the Pokechex towards Psyduck.   
  
'Beep!'   
: Psyduck, the enclosed Pokemon. Creating an immense headache, Psyduck is able to perform psychic attacks that are very rarely avoided by the opponent. Unless the Psyduck is well trained, its psychic attacks remain concealed until the headache grows intense:  
  
Chase puts away the Pokechex and smiles at the reading.   
"Well, I just have to make sure your headache is controlled." Chase says.  
Psyduck shuts his eyes and smiles. Chase chuckles at the sight. He then quickly digs into the bag of Rare Candies and pulls one out. He hands it to Psyduck and encourages him to eat it. "Go on. It tastes really good and helps you get stronger."  
  
Psyduck looks at the candy unusually and shrugs. He tosses it into his bill and softly munches it and savors it.   
"Psyduck!" Psyduck happily exclaims.  
  
"Ha. Glad you like it." Chase says.   
He puts the bag of Rare Candies back into his knapsack and pats his Psyduck on the head.  
  
"Well Chase. Are you ready for your journey?" Oak asks.  
  
Chase nods.   
"Ready as I'll ever be. How about you Psyduck?" Chase asks looking at Psyduck finishing off the Rare Candy.   
  
"Psyduck." Psyduck nods.  
  
"Great!" Chase excitedly responds. But then he scratches his head and wonders. "Excuse me Professor Oak. But, just to refresh my memory, is the first gym located in Pewter City?" Chase asks.  
  
"Not quite. The first gym is located in Viridian City. But, I suggest you do go to Pewter City first. The gym in Viridian City is not easy. If you still decide to challenge the gym leader, I strongly suggest you capture some more Pokemon and train them more." Professor Oak explains.   
  
Chase thinks for a while and nods.  
"I guess I'll take your advice and head onward instead towards Pewter City." Chase says, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He then stops and remembers something. "Oh Professor, is Abra ready to go now?"   
'DING!'  
Chase looks beyond Oak's shoulders and Oak slightly turns.   
  
"Judging by that sound, I would say so. Wait right here while I retrieve him for you." Professor Oak answers as he steps to the back room once more.  
  
While waiting for Abra, Chase looks at Psyduck. He kneels back down at Psyduck's eye level and pats his head once again.  
"I'll leave you out of your Pokeball for a while. I know I wouldn't like being cramped up in there all the time." Chase said with a smile.  
  
"Psy." Psyduck agreed.  
  
Chase hugged his Psyduck happily. As he did so, Oak returned with Abra in its hands.   
  
"Abra is ready to go back to his trainer now." Professor Oak said.  
  
Chase lets go of Psyduck, stands up, grabs Abra, and puts him on his shoulders.  
"How about it Abra? Ready to go back to Mike?" Chase asked. Abra soundly sleeps, not hearing a word Chase says. "I'll take that as a yes." A sweatdrop appears on Chase's forehead. "Let's take you to the shore and have you Teleport to Mike back at Seafoam Island." As Chase is ready to walk to the front door of Oak's lab, he turns to notice Psyduck standing there confusingly. "Coming Psyduck?"  
  
"Psyduck!" Psyduck excitedly follows Chase.   
  
Before departing, Chase remembered about Cinnabar Island.   
"Professor. Before I forget, I need you to do me a favor." Chase responded.  
  
"Sure. What is it you need Chase?" Oak asked.  
  
"I had arrived at Cinnabar Island before coming here. It was a horrible mess after the volcano had erupted. Many people had to evacuate. One family still remains hoping tourists would return. I was the first of any who has gone there in years."  
  
"I see." Oak commented. "I suppose you would like me to call and arrange some visitors for Cinnabar Island?"  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble. Besides, we can't ignore any part of Kanto. It all belongs to us and we need to care for it." Chase answered.  
  
"I'll do my best." Oak said.  
With that promise, Chase smiled as he, Psyduck, and Abra began departing from Professor Oak's lab. They wave back to Professor Oak, thanking him for everything.   
"Farewell Chase! Hope your Pokemon journey turns out well!" Oak shouts out to Chase.  
  
"So long Professor Oak! Thanks for all your assistance!" Chase cries out.  
  
"Psyduck Psy!" Psyduck happily departs as well.  
  
The sun is directly above our friends as they reach the shore and look at the beautiful horizon. They each smile at the wondrous scenery. Chase picks up Abra from his shoulders and places him on the sand.  
"Well Abra. I guess this is goodbye." Chase says.  
  
Abra turns and looks at Chase.  
"Abra." Abra sadly says.  
  
"I know. I'll miss you too. But hey, I'm sure I'll see you one day again. I won't be staying away very long from home." Chase explains.  
  
"Psyduck." Psyduck talks to Abra.  
  
"Abra." Abra replies back.  
  
Chase smiles and digs once again into his knapsack and pulls out the bag of Rare Candies. He takes one out and hands it to Abra.  
"As a thank you for helping me Abra, please enjoy this Rare Candy." Chase offers.  
  
Abra looks at Chase and then at the Rare Candy. He gives it a slight lick. Enjoying the taste, Abra throws the candy in his mouth and savors it.  
"Abra!" Abra pleasantly exclaims.  
  
"Glad to see you enjoying it as well." Chase cheerfully says. Abra finishes his Rare Candy and looks back up to Chase. They both nod at each other as Abra faces the horizon. Chase takes out the Pokeflute and holds it with both hands. "We'll miss you Abra. And I promise to come by and visit real soon." Chase assured him. Abra continues to stare at the horizon, knowing Chase will keep his word. "Abra, return to your trainer Mike!" Chase commands. He begins playing a sweet melody with the Pokeflute as Abra, in the blink of an eye, disappears into thin air like before, returning to his faithful trainer Mike. After a few seconds, Chase stops playing and sadly looks at the horizon with Psyduck. His frown quickly turns into a smile as he looks down at Psyduck. "I guess it's time to start our journey. Right Psyduck?"   
  
"Psyduck Psy. Psy Psyduck." Psyduck agreed.  
Translation: "It is time. Let's get going."  
  
"Alright then! Kanto, here we come! Chase Star and Psyduck are ready for the challenge!" Chase exclaims with enthusiasm.  
  
"Psyduck!" Psyduck joins Chase's enthusiasm.  
  
So our friends depart from their friend Abra and return to Pallet Town, only to exit it once again and head for the open field path that leads to Viridian City. Who knows what enemies, adventures, Pokemon, and friends they meet along the way. But, with Psyduck on Chase's side, and Chase on Psyduck's side, the friendship they both will build will be unbreakable as that of steel. And so, the journey called Pokemon finally begins.  
  
Chase: ::Sniffles and cries:: I'm going to miss Abra. ::Sniffles again::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Hugs Chase and cries as well:: Yes. ::Sniffles:: It is so sad he had to go.  
  
Cyrus: ::Holds back his tears, but a sniffle escaped::   
  
Stephen: OH GET A LIFE YOU THREE! I'm glad I am here to set everyone straight.  
  
Cyrus: ::Sneaks up behind Stephen and pours some itching powder down the back of his shirt::  
  
Stephen: And another thing...::Begins scratchign wildly:: OUCH! Oh, that stings! ::Is doing somersaults, jumping jacks, and what not.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Oh yeah! I can tell I gave the job of second co-host to the right person.   
  
Cyrus: ::Smiles::  
  
Chase: So what now? What are on Chase and Psyduck's agenda?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, some reviewers are wondering when some real action and adventure is coming about, since it is a story in that category. But, humor will come first in the next chapter. When I introduce my evil team, that is when the real fun will begin. Hope no one was too sad with this chapter, but I'll make it up with the next chapter.  
  
Tip-Top Training 


	7. TipTop Training

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Hi everyone. How is everyone doing? Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.   
  
Cyrus: I know I am at least. I can't wait to see what is going up next.  
  
Chase: And I can't wait until I get to my very first gym battle.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Me either. I can't wait until I begin writing about that. I'm sure everyone is also waiting for that. Gym battles are always the best. This is where the true potential of a trainer can be seen.   
  
Cyrus: Yeah. So, be ready when you have to battle me Chase. I won't go easy on you.  
  
Chase: I don't expect you to. Yet, I know I have to put in a lot of training before I get to your gym, and catch a lot more Pokemon by then as well.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: And speaking of training, let's get to the next chapter. I will let Psyduck work on the Disclaimer.  
  
Everyone: Psyduck! But, Psyduck can't talk human.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: I know, but, we all know already what the disclaimer says, so we should understand Psyduck anyway. Go on Psyduck.  
  
Psyduck: Psyduck!   
Disclaimer: Psyduck duck duck Psyduck Psy Psyduck duck Psy. Psyduck duck Psy Psy Psyduck Psyduck duck Psy.  
  
::A sweatdrop appears on everyone's forehead::  
  
Chapter 7: Tip-Top Training  
  
The grass rustles as Chase and Psyduck walk through the open field. Eager to have started his journey, Chase frantically searches high and low for a Pokemon that could be flying overhead or racing through the tall grass. Frowning upon his bad luck, he looks down to Psyduck.  
"Any luck Psyduck with finding a Pokemon?"   
  
"Psy." Psyduck answered shaking his head.   
  
Chase sighed sadly and continued to search along with Psyduck, hoping to find any type of Pokemon. Continuing to walk through the open field, Chase and Psyduck come upon a tree and decide to rest beside it.  
"I guess we should rest for a little while. Don't you agree Psyduck?" Chase asked.  
  
Psyduck sat down next to Chase and leaned against the tree.  
"Psyduck." Psyduck strongly agreed.  
  
A smile crossed over Chase's mouth as he leaned back as well and stared at the blue sky surrounded by many clouds. But, as quick as Chase leaned against the tree, he got right back up with enthusiasm.   
"HEY! I GOT A GREAT IDEA!" Chase exclaimed with glee. Psyduck jumped up in astonishment and accidentally hit his head against one of the tree's branches and fell right back down with two little Band-Aids on his head formed in an 'X'. "Sorry about that Psyduck." Chase said, as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead, sympathetic for Psyduck's pain.   
  
"Psy." Psyduck said rubbing his head.  
  
"I apologize again Psyduck. It's just that…I thought maybe instead of resting, we could work on improving your attacks. How does that sound?" Chase asked.  
  
Psyduck tilted his head, holding it with one webbed foot.  
"Psyduck." Psyduck shrugged.  
  
"I'll take that as an OK." Chase smiled. Instantly, Chase kneeled down so he could get the Pokechex from his knapsack. Taking it out, he focuses it towards Psyduck. "Now, I don't quite remember all the moves you actually know, so I'm going to ask the Pokechex."  
  
'BEEP!'  
: Psyduck's moves. 1) Tail whip. Using this move, Psyduck is able to lower the defense of the opponent and also deal it some damage as well. 2) Scratch. Using its webbed feet, Psyduck strikes its opponent, sharply damaging them. 3) Bubble. As Psyduck inhales, it builds up air and stores water, so when it exhales, bubbles shoot out to attack the opponent:  
  
Chase nods.   
"Very nice attacks." Chase says as he puts away the Pokechex in his knapsack. "OK. We'll start with Tail Whip and then move on towards Scratch and finally Bubble. Hopefully, with a bit of luck, we might enhance some psychic abilities too." Chase takes a moment and wonders what to do first. "Well, let's start slow. Show me your Tail Whip attack Psyduck."   
  
"Psy…duck…Psy…duck…Psy…Psy…Psy." Psyduck repeats as he wags his tail back and forth, no matter how humiliating it may seem.   
  
Chase puts his hand on his face and then slides it downward in shame.  
"Not the idea I was going for Psyduck." Chase said as a sweatdrop slowly drooped. Chase then looked around. Noticing nothing that Psyduck could strike with his tail, Chase sighed and came up with only one solution. "Well, since there isn't really anything for you to practice on, I guess I'll have to do."   
  
Psyduck just tilted his head to the side as usual and held it with one webbed foot.  
"Psy." Psyduck, confused as usual, replied.  
  
"Rule number one!" Chase began to exclaim, as if he knew everything there is to know about attacks. "When using an attack, don't just attack, perform the attack. Make it look fancy and extravagant. Remember, sometimes strength lies within style." Chase explained. "Allow me to demonstrate." Chase positioned himself in front of Psyduck; his back turned, and breathed deeply. Chase then began hopping and wiggling. He first hopped forward once and then shook his rear as if wagging an imaginary tail. Once again he hopped forward and wagged again. And then, he did it a third time. After doing so, he ran at full speed, turned around, and began skidding, while wagging his imaginary tail. A sweatdrop dangled on Psyduck's forehead as he saw his owner making a mockery of the Tail Whip attack. "And that's how Tail Whip should be done. If you realize, by putting more enthusiasm into your attack, and practicing at first by hopping and wagging, you will be able to either knock out your opponent or lower its defense severely. Now you try it. Your goal is to hit my leg."  
  
Psyduck's eyes open wide at the target that Chase just assigned.   
"Psyduck?" Psyduck asks to make sure. Chase just nods. Shrugging and nodding, Psyduck does as told. He hopped once and then wagged, hopped twice, then wagged, did it a third time, and then raced over towards Chase, turned around and skidded towards him, wagging ferociously. Finally, Psyduck connected with Chase's leg, as the scenery behind them turns reddish, orange with a white surrounding, around Psyduck's tail and Chase's leg. The sound of the two connecting was the sound of a baseball bat hitting a homerun ball. And, as quickly as the scenery changed, it did so again to a purplish, blackish arrangement. Chase's face turned purple as we quickly aim our focus to his leg and x-ray it to see it fine, and then in no less than one second, break into small dust particles.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" Chase's yell echoes through the open field as we see birds flying out of trees, startled from the sound. Minutes pass and we focus back to Chase and Psyduck, Chase continuing to hop in pain through the open field while Psyduck follows miserably. "Cheer up Psyduck. It…it isn't that bad."   
  
"Psy?" Psyduck looked up.  
Translation: "Are you sure?"  
  
Chase nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm sure I'll be fine in no time." Chase said as he moved his leg back and forth slightly, trying not to over do it.   
  
For a moment there was a pause, silence surrounded our friends.  
'Should I risk trying to teach Psyduck to enhance his Scratch and Bubble attack?' Chase thought to himself.   
He wasn't sure if anything more would happen to him, but he thought nothing else could go wrong.   
  
"OK." Chase assured himself. "Now Psyduck, I am very proud by your impressive Tail Whip attack. I believe now we should move on and try to enhance your Scratch attack."   
  
"Psyduck." Psyduck agreed willingly.   
  
"All right. Now, what can you practice on? Not me that's for sure." Chase chuckled. He looked around to see what would be the perfect thing for Psyduck to use. Chase hopped a little more through the open field, Psyduck followed, and they both finally came upon a hollow log. "Would this do?" Chase asked Psyduck.  
Psyduck tilted his head as usual and held it with his webbed foot. "I'll take that as a yes." Chase held up the hollow log and looked at it from all sides. "This should do nicely. Now Psyduck." Chase began as he settled the log down vertically in front of Psyduck. "I want you to pretend this log is a Pokemon and use Scratch. Just like in a battle."  
  
Psyduck nodded and raised his webbed foot; a sparkle of sunlight shined on the tips of his webbed foot as he quickly scratched the log.  
"Psy…duck!" Psyduck said simultaneously with the motion of his webbed foot.   
  
He struck the log and time froze for a moment. A breeze blew by and tumbleweed rolled by. Chase leaned over to look at the log to only notice very faint marks from Psyduck's Scratch attack. A sigh escaped Chase as he began to think how could he build up more confidence in Psyduck to enhance this attack. Chase hummed at each idea that passed through his mind, until he finally nodded at one and hummed with satisfaction.   
"I got the perfect way to upgrade your Scratch attack." Chase said confidently. "All you need to do is think Psyduck. Use your imagination. Close your eyes while I tell you what to think." Psyduck closed his eyes and stood there, waiting to here what Chase was going to say. "Picture yourself in darkness. Like if you were a grocery item in a paper bag. There is nothing around you but silence and total darkness." Psyduck's eyes cringe as we see him picturing being in a hole, trying to crawl out, jump out, climb out, and do everything possible to get out. He then gives up and just faces forward. "The only way out of this darkness, and to let the sun shine through is with one good scratch. Not like the one before, one with power and emphasis. But, to get out with that scratch, you must first jump into the air and come gliding down with force. You never know when your foe might be a flying Pokemon." Chase kept on.  
  
"Psyduck." Psyduck said with a nod as he, in his mind, still faced the darkness.  
  
Chase raised the log at his eye level and had belief in his Psyduck.  
'I'm sure Psyduck will do it.' Chase thought to himself.  
  
Psyduck continued to think hard as Chase held the log horizontally.  
"NOW! SCRATCH ATTACK!" Chase yelled suddenly.  
  
Being startled by the shout, Psyduck ran forward, jumped into the air, and quickly struck the log with his Scratch attack. Three red lines replace the stage. Then, time slows down as Psyduck slowly comes back to the ground and Chase continues to hold the log. Time restores to normal when Psyduck lands back on the floor. His face being covered by the log, Chase remains standing, us not able to see his expression. Then suddenly, the log breaks into slices and finally reveals Chase's expression. Three red lines mark Chase's face. It seems that Psyduck did so well, he completely sliced the log, went through and also scratched Chase's face.  
"Psyduck?" Psyduck feared.  
Translation: "Are you OK?"  
  
"Ve…ry…good…a…ttack." Chase murmured as his fingers twitched and he quickly collapsed to the ground dazed.   
  
Chase: ::Humped angrily:: Why not let Stephen run the show? I think you are worse than he is when it comes to trying to humiliate me.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Oh come now! It is only fun stuff. I am not insulting you or anything.  
  
Cyrus: ::Rolling on the floor laughing hysterically::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Cyrus...::Begins chuckling slowly:: Stop that...::Continues to snicker:: We can't make fun of Chase that way.  
  
Cyrus: ::Wipes a tear from his eye from laughing so much:: Sorry about that. But, het, look at it this way, you should be happy Psyduck is improving.  
  
Chase: I guess so.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, don't you worry, we won't be making fun of you in the next chapter. The next chapter is when some real adventure and action begins. How? Hmmm...well, let's just say that Psyduck is getting in his training for a good reason.  
  
Cyrus: You mean?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Just nods in agreement::  
  
Chase: What? I can't find out?   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Of course not. You will find out next chapter.   
  
Perils Of A Plant Pokemon   
  
(Hope you guys keep reviewing. ^_^ ) 


	8. Perils Of A Plant Pokemon

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Happy 2003 everyone! I hope everyone had a lot of fun ringing in the new year. Also, I hope everyone got the presents they had asked for.   
  
Chase: It was enjoyable, but, I still can't believe 2003 is already here and that 2002 is a thing of the past.  
  
Cyrus: Yeah. The years keep flying by so quickly. I hope 2003 lasts at least a little longer than usual.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Couldn't agree more with you on that. Well, before we start the chapter, I wanted to hand some presents out, seeing as Christmas has passed. ::Hands Cyrus a nicely wrapped circular gift::  
  
Cyrus: Gee, I wonder what it is. ::Unwraps it:: A Pokeball? What Pokemon is it?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, since you can't have your Pokemon Celebi in the story, since I said no one can have any legendary Pokemon, I will be nice and let you have Chronos during your co-hosting.   
  
Cyrus: REALLY?! AWESOME! ::Opens the Pokeball. A Celebi floats in the air, sound asleep:: Wake up Celebi!   
  
Celebi: ::Opens its eyes and looks around. Yawns widely and rubs its eyes::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Give it some time Cyrus. It was napping. It'll be awake when it is time to close up the chapter. OK, next gift goes to Pichu*Star, one of my reviewers. ::Hands her a nicely wrapped box::  
  
Pichu*Star: Aww...thanks Po-Gi-Z. ::She opens the box and takes out what was inside. When she looks at it carefully, her eyes begin to water::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: I decided to make you a plaque in honor of your writing skills. It states: "This award is rightfully deserved by an author whose work entitles her to such an award. Her creativity and knowledge in writing her stories is a blessing to us all. For that, Pichu*Star deserves to be acknowledged as one of the greatest writers of FanFiction ever known."  
  
Pichu*Star: ::Speechless::  
  
Chase: Hey, that's a really nice thing Po-Gi-Z.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Blushes:: I know. And, by the way, everyone check out her stories which are posted here on Fanfiction.net The next gift then goes to all of my other reviewers. If you want, send me 3 ideas of what you want to see more of in this story along the way. I will analyze each idea and promise to grant 1 idea and incorporate it in my story, however, it has to be "G" rated and must be about Pokemon. Examples: Certain types of Pokemon, different battling skills, etc... I will try to mention them as soon as possible after you send them.   
  
Chase: ::Coughs to get some attention::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Aww...you think I would forget you Chase, I have a great gift for you, but it doesn't come until this chapter starts. So, instead of making you wait, let's get on with the chapter.   
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not controlled by me at all. I only am in charge of and own the rights to my own ideas about Pokemon.   
  
Chapter 8: Perils of a Plant Pokemon  
  
Continuing through the open field, Psyduck followed Chase as he now kept rubbing his face softly. Fortunately, he recovered from the leg wound recently. Psyduck stopped following Chase for a moment and just sat down on the grass, his eyes watering as he softly sniffled.  
"Psy…Psy." Psyduck sniffled.  
  
Realizing that the grass did not rustle as much, Chase stopped and turned around to see his Pokemon sadly sitting on the ground. Chase smiled, shook his head and walked over to Psyduck. He kneeled down in front of Psyduck.  
"Psyduck, don't be sad. I am all right, honest. Now come on, cheer up, for me?" Chase says.  
  
Psyduck looks up and lets one big sniffle escape.  
"Psyduck? Psy Psyduck duck Psyduck." Psyduck quacks.  
Translation: "Are you sure? You know I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Understanding somewhat what Psyduck said, Chase nodded in agreement.  
"Now, cheer up. We still got one last attack to use, and nothing can go wrong except that you give me a bubble shower." Chase explained and chuckled a bit.  
  
"Psy duck Psy duck." Psyduck chuckled along.  
  
As Chase got back up, so did Psyduck. Chase once again looked around to see what could be perfect to practice with. Finding absolutely nothing perfect for this attack, Chase decided to use the grass this time. Before talking to Psyduck, Chase put down his knapsack and decided to take out his Pokechex again and analyze Bubble one more time.   
  
'Beep!'  
: Bubble. As Psyduck inhales, it builds up air and stores water, so when it exhales, bubbles shoot out to attack the opponent:  
  
Chase thought for a moment and wondered how he could improve this attack. Quickly getting an idea, he put away the Pokechex and analyzed the grass. Noticing that in a slightly large patch of grass that some of the blades were taller towards the front, and smaller towards the back, Chase smiled and nodded in satisfaction and raced back to Psyduck.   
"OK Psyduck listen up. Now, Bubble is supposed to be a really strong attack. It is a move in which you must give as big of a blow to the opponent as possible. So, when you prepare the bubbles inside of you I want you to do it in two ways. The first manner, I want you to imagine that the bubbles you create inside of you have a very slick edge to them all. Somewhat in which they will cut down the taller blades in front of this patch of grass to the size of the smaller blades behind." Chase explained.  
  
"Psyduck!" Psyduck said with glee.  
  
Chase now tilted his head in confusion.  
'Could it be that Psyduck knows already what I want?' He thought to himself.   
Chase shrugged and decided to go for it.  
"Very well then. Psyduck, Bubble attack!" Chase called out.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Psyduck's chest filled up with air and water. Holding it for a good amount of time, he then quickly released the force within him. As he did so, bubbles of different sizes shot out at a tremendous velocity and completely engulfed the path of grass. As quickly as they hit the blades of grass, they quickly popped away one by one into thin air.   
"Psyduck!" Psyduck said, filled with content.   
  
Chase just smiled at his wonderful Psyduck and walked over to examine the grass once again to see if the Bubbles attack did the trick. As he examined the grass, Chase gasped in astonishment. He skimmed his hand over the grass and realized that the whole patch of grass matched evenly in size. Of course, except for a few blades of grass just smaller than average size to begin with.  
'I am impressed with my Psyduck.' Chase thought to himself. 'I didn't need to repeat myself or go into more detail.'  
As Chase got back up, three blades of grass seemed to pop out of nowhere. Chase looked at those blades weirdly, as if he knew them or recognized them. Shaking his head, he turned and walked back to Psyduck.  
"Good going Psyduck." Chase said proudly. "You did excellently. Now, the second manner in which I want you to think of your Bubble attack is in temperature. See if you can build a warm enough or cold enough temperature in your body so that the bubbles that come out annoy the opponent."   
  
"Psy!" Psyduck agreed with joy.  
  
"OK then. But now, I want you to focus on those three big blades that are sticking out of the patch of grass. They just appeared out of nowhere and, this would at least give you a reason to practice this new technique." Chase added.  
  
With a nod of his head, Psyduck closed his eyes and decided to make his body temperature pretty low, so he could create very chilly bubbles. In his mind, he pictured the arctic winds of Alaska, snow falling up in the mountains, icebergs floating in the ocean. These thoughts just made Psyduck shiver. He began rubbing himself with his webbed feet, trying to just warm up, but then he remembered that he was trying to be cold. Knowing he only had a short time before his body temperature went back to normal, he quickly breathed in, held his breath for about five seconds, and then released it as bubbles took the place of his breath. The bubbles traveled slower this time towards the patch of grass, as if alerting the three blades of grass to move aside. Yet, in no time flat still, the bubbles reached the three blades and hit one by one, popping at the slightest touch. As the bubbles continued to hit the blades of grass, they began to shake violently until finally, they leaped out of the patch of grass and right in front of Chase and Psyduck.   
"Psy!" Psyduck gasped.  
  
"Huh?" Chase reacted surprisingly.  
  
The three blades of grass were actually three leaves that were attached to a familiar figure, along with a few more leaves, that was hiding in the grass. Chase quickly dug into his knapsack and brought out his Pokechex to clarify what this figure is.  
'Beep!'   
: Oddish, the nocturnal Pokemon. Oddish is rarely seen during the day, but at night it is always spreading pollen to keep predators away from its habitat. It also spreads seeds to create and revive beautiful gardens. If a garden has grown to full bloom overnight, you can rest assure an Oddish was there that night:  
  
Chase smiles widely as he puts away the Pokechex.   
"What a golden opportunity!" Chase yells ecstatically. "I have a chance at capturing my favorite plant Pokemon!"   
  
"Psyduck?" Psyduck confusingly responds.  
  
Chase looks at Psyduck.  
"Hey, this is perfect. You can now fully use your attacks in a battle against the Oddish. With luck, I can capture it." Chase says.  
  
"Psyduck!" Psyduck excitedly replies.  
  
"OK then. Psyduck, go!" Chase shouts happily.  
  
Psyduck waddles forward as it faces the Oddish, ready to battle at the demand of his trainer.  
"Oddiiissshhh." Oddish angrily growled while facing the Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck, Scratch attack now!" Chase yelled. Psyduck charged at the Oddish, raising his right webbed foot. Oddish quickly jumped into the air, over Psyduck's head, as Psyduck scratched nothing but air. They were now back to back, still as stones, waiting to see who would make the first move. "Tail whip!" Chase commanded.  
Psyduck ran backwards, wagging his tail furiously as he connected with Oddish and sent it soaring into the air.  
  
"OOO…" it yelled through the air until… "...ddish!" …it hit the ground.   
Furious about being hit, Oddish stood back and quickly began to sway back and forth. As it swayed, blue pollen filled the air around it. Chase looked at the pollen and quickly shouted to Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck, avoid the pollen, it will put you to sleep!"   
Nodding, Psyduck hopped out of the pollens way. Annoyed by the maneuver, Oddish ferociously pranced in circles as it released more blue pollen, accompanied by yellow and purplish pollen. Chase quickly took out his Pokechex to analyze this.  
  
'Beep!'  
: When it is angry, Oddish will release Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Poison Powder in a row. Ninety percent of the time, one will connect with the opponent:  
  
Chase looked over to the pollen as he put away the Pokechex and looked at his Psyduck running around in circles trying to avoid the pollen. Nervously, Chase just blurted out an order.  
"Psyduck, use Bubble!"   
  
Psyduck covered his eyes as he breathed in and released a multitude of bubbles towards the pollen. As the pollen connected with the bubbles, it coated the bubbles; each bubble with a different affect attached to it. Suddenly, the wind kicked up as the bubbles wildly floated around the air.   
"PSYDUCK! PSYDUCK!" Psyduck fearfully shouted as he crazily ran around avoiding the bubbles.  
  
"Oddish!" Oddish screamed as it ducked for cover from the bubbles.  
  
Chase just began to run, trying to avoid any bubble that came near him. Fortunately, most of the bubbles popped in trees or in the grass, but some still remained and posed a threat. As Oddish got back up, thinking the close was clear, a bubble covered with purplish pollen suddenly shot at it, and it fell back from the sudden impact.   
  
"PSY!" Psyduck shouted once again as he continued to run for cover.   
But unfortunately, he tripped over an unsuspecting branch. Lying on the floor helpless, a blue bubble floated over towards him and landed right on his eyes. Chase kept running around and dodging each bubble that came anywhere near him, but a sudden breeze blew by and a crowd of yellow bubbles piled on Chase, especially coming in contact with any skin exposable. Chase quickly fell to his knees, his knapsack slipping off his shoulder and on to the floor.  
  
"UGH! I…was…hit…by…Stun…Spore…bubbles." Chase forced out, as he could not really move any part of his body.  
He then managed to slightly turn his head and look at Psyduck on the ground snoring loudly. Not wanting to speak and waste his breath, Chase just sighed and thought to himself.  
'Now that Psyduck is asleep, and I am paralyzed for the moment, how will I be able to capture the Oddish?' Chase then quickly remembered about Mike.   
  
"OK. Oh by the way Mike, I'll send the Pokeflute back as well." Chase added before leaving.   
"No need Chase. Keep it. Who knows when you might need it on your Pokemon journey." Mike insisted.   
  
'But, How can I use it while I am paralyzed?' Chase thought to himself.   
While thinking this, Oddish began to get up once again, and kind of stumbled around, as if knocked over the head with a mallet. Chase peered over towards the Oddish, noticing its face was blushing a purplish color. 'Oddish is poisoned, that'll buy me some time to try and get the Pokeflute out and use it.' Using the opportunity, Chase forced all his muscles to work together and maintain balance. Slowly shaking as if his hands had a stutter, Chase began to open his knapsack and softly grasped the Pokeflute and took it out. 'I sure hope to have enough strength in my lips at least.'   
At a snail's pace, Chase moved the Pokeflute to his lips. As the tip of the flute and Chase's lips connected, a smooth melody began to flow as heavenly as a mystical brook. The tune carried around the open field. Pokemon in trees, tall grass, and out in the open were waking up to the lovely sound. Oddish was just beginning to balance itself when Psyduck suddenly awoke from his sleep. Instantly, Chase dropped the flute and cringed at the pain he had to suffer just to capture this Pokemon.   
"Psyduck…" Chase forcefully managed to say. Psyduck got up from the ground and looked over to Chase. "Oddish…is…weak."  
  
Psyduck nodded and knew what to do. He waddled over to the now balanced Oddish.  
"Psy." Psyduck angrily said at the Oddish.  
Both Pokemon peered at each other with blazing eyes of rage.  
  
"S…S…Scratch…" Chase stuttered.  
  
Psyduck raised his right webbed foot and ran towards the Oddish, successfully connecting and weakening it severely. Streaks of red appeared on its face as it cried out in extreme anger.  
  
"Oddddddddddish!" Oddish called out while twirling like a competitive ballerina.   
As it twirled, it sent out a swarm of petals, of different shapes and sizes, towards Psyduck. Psyduck gasped at the sight of the petals aiming right at him. He knew he couldn't run away, so he stood his ground and took the petals full force.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: WOW! How is that for some action? Oddish versus Psyduck, did anyone see that coming?  
  
Cyrus: I DID!  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Frowns:: I know you did. I told you about it.  
  
Celebi: Cele Celebi bi bi Cele.   
Translation: I knew before any of you did.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Tried understanding some of Celebi's conversation, but failed:: Well, you, I can't say much with. You time travel, so, it is possible you saw that moment in time and knew what was going to happen.  
  
Chase: Well, I for sure didn't know. Why did you stop the chapter there? And what type of a present is that? I am losing here along with my Psyduck.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Patience is a virtue Chase.  
  
Chase: Not now it isn't!  
  
Cyrus: Well, think of it this way, why would Po-Gi-Z consider sending in a Oddish as a present?  
  
Chase: ::Thought for the moment and then smiled:: Now I get what you mean. Oh, by the way, Oddish isn't my favorite Pokemon. Well, not exactly anyway.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: I know, Vileplume is your favorite plant type Pokemon, but, I won't have Psyduck battling a Vileplume and winning, now come on.  
  
Chase: Fair enough.   
  
Cyrus: So, what is going to happen? Since Petal Dance was performed, it doesn't seem that Psyduck could survive that. After all, water types are weak to plant types.  
  
Celebi: Celebi! Cele bi bi Celebi.  
Translation: Yeah! I should know.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Anything could happen at this point. Just keep on reading and reviewing and get ready for what lies ahead.  
  
New Friend and New Destination 


	9. New Friend And New Destination

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Bows politely:: I am so sorry everyone for delaying in the current chapters. I know I am one to love cliffhangers, but I believe this was a little too much. My apologies for not keeping up with the story.  
  
Stephen: Yeah, you should be. After all, everyone has been patiently waiting for me to reappear and all you have done is prolong the inevitable.  
  
Celebi: ::Uses Leech Seed to tangle Stephen and shut him up::  
  
Cyrus: Nice idea. Why didn't I think of telling you to do that earlier the moment he opened up his mouth?  
  
Chase: Well, we forgive you Po-Gi-Z. Just get on with the new chapter already.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Yes of course. Hopefully, you all haven't forgotten the last chapter. Let me quickly refresh your memory and start the new post. First off, Chase was training his Psyduck and was having a rough time doing so. But, as he was training, out came an Oddish and he took the opportunity to try and catch it. However, Oddish got the best of both Psyduck and Chase when it let out all three pollen attacks. Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, and Poison Powder. Each character was affected with a different powder.  
  
Everyone: Which we would like to ask, how did Oddish get poisoned if it is a poison type?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Sighs:: I had a feeling this would come up. Normally a poison type can not become poisoned. However, it has been brought to some people's attention that Pokemon with characteristics of Poison and another type can very well be poisoned, but still have a very slim chance of being poisoned.  
  
Chase: I see, so since Oddish is plant/poison, it was poisoned for the simple fact it was not a pure poison type, like, Muk.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Exactly. Also, it was not poisoned in a normal way. If you realized, it was infected with it by a bubble covered in Poison Powder, so it also had another factor to take into consideration.  
  
Cyrus: ::Nods:: Yeah, like there are some places humans are not affected by poison, but others that need special care since they can get easily poisoned.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Now you got it. OK, enough idle chit chat. Everyone wants to know what happens to Psyduck and Oddish.  
  
Disclaimer: MPH! MMPH! GRRR!!! MPH! ::Stephen struggles to get out of the Leech Seed attack::   
  
Po-Gi-Z: Ummm...what he said.  
  
Chapter 9: New Friend And New Destination  
  
Luckily for Psyduck, a sudden breeze blew by and aimed the petals a little over his head, but most were dead bull's-eye on poor Psyduck's head.   
"Psy…duck…Psy…duck!" Psyduck exclaimed as each petal hit with more force than the last. But miraculously, Psyduck's eyes began to turn a very shiny blue. Still cringing from the effect of paralysis and trying to still fight it, Chase noticed this wonder as he heard his Pokechex mumbling in his half opened knapsack.   
  
'Beep!'   
: Since Psyduck is classified as a psychic type as well, when ever it gets one of its major headaches, it is able to enforce a strong Confusion or Disable attack against the opponent. It even has a slight chance of confusing the opponent:  
  
A smile crossed over Chase's face, tears forming in his eyes, as he is now able to experience for the first time a Psyduck, his own, using psychic attacks. The petals continued to strike Psyduck as Chase cringed with anger and fear for his Pokemon. Yet, when he tried to shout for Psyduck to use an attack, Chase realized he was now freely able to call out,  
"Psyduck, Confusion!"   
  
Hearing his trainer, Psyduck raised his webbed feet high into the air. Doing so, the petals that were still traveling in midair stopped instantly and began to back track towards Oddish. Oddish, realizing all the petals are aiming towards it now, began to panic and run about frantically. Yet, just like Psyduck, it tripped and was caught by each single petal and engulfed completely by them.   
"Psyduck." Psyduck proudly said as his eyes turned back to their pearly whites and he held the side of his head with one webbed foot.   
  
Able to stand a bit, and freely move his muscles now, Chase got up and smiled.  
"Good going Psyduck. I knew you would make me proud." Chase happily announced.  
  
"Psyduck Psy." Psyduck shyly replied.  
  
As Psyduck was waddling over to Chase to give him a hug, the pile of petals began to shake as Oddish quickly jumped out in a burst of fury.  
"ODDISH!" It cried out.  
  
Chase heard the Oddish and noticed it headed straight for Psyduck. Quickly reacting, Chase signaled to Psyduck by pointing to Oddish. Without really knowing and reacting on instinct, Chase called out,  
"Bubble!" Psyduck stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He then squinted with anger as he stared at the Oddish heading towards him. Responding to his trainer's call, he took in a deep breath, opened his bill, and released a flourish of bubbles, each connecting with emphasis against the Oddish. Soaring through the sky, but being hit by the bubbles, Oddish quickly gets stunned and falls to the floor. Hitting the floor hard, swirls appear on Oddish's eyes as it twitches, still being affected by the poison it still has on it. Gasping and then nodding right afterwards, Chase reached into the knapsack and pulled out a Pokeball. He looked to Psyduck and handed him the Pokeball. "You are the one that battled, I think you deserve the honor of capturing our first friend." Chase said in respect. Grasping the Pokeball, while still smiling at his trainer, Psyduck nodded and waddled over to the fainted Oddish. Tossing the Pokeball into the air, Psyduck quickly watched it and was timing it right, for when it reached midway his body, he did a half turn and whacked the Pokeball, sending it through the air with a crashing force and finally ending its destination by tapping Oddish on its leaves and opening. Opened, and waiting for the final step, a beam of red light shoots from the Pokeball as it engulfs Oddish, turning it bright red, and entering it into the Pokeball at the suction of a vacuum cleaner at full force. The Pokeball finally closed and landed on the floor. While there, the button on the Pokeball turned red as it wiggled furiously. Slightly, you could hear Chase wishing for the Oddish to stay in the Pokeball.   
"Please stay in. Please stay in the Pokeball Oddish." Chase whispered.  
  
And as if Lady Luck was on his side, the Pokeball ceased to shake and the red button returned to its normal white color, symbolizing that Oddish has been successfully captured. With a sigh of relief, Chase wipes the sweat off his brow as his Psyduck goes to the Pokeball and picks it up. He looks it over curiously as if making sure Oddish can't escape, and waddles back to Chase with a grin of satisfaction.   
"Psyduck." Psyduck said, giving the Pokeball to Chase.  
  
Accepting the Pokeball, Chase pats Psyduck's head and then looks, what seems to be an endless amount of time, at the Pokeball.  
"To think, you and I had the ability to capture this Pokemon." Chase began to say. He looked down at Psyduck who was quietly nodding off, but bobbing back and forth trying to stay awake. Making sure he was clear of his paralysis state, Chase put the Pokeball into his knapsack, grabbed the Pokeflute and did the same with it, and closed the knapsack. He then picked up his Psyduck and his knapsack, placed the knapsack on his right shoulder and carried Psyduck as if it were a newborn baby. As Psyduck fell asleep in the blink of an eye, Chase smiled looking at his wonderful Pokemon. "You deserve the rest Psyduck. You did well."  
  
"Psy…duck…Psy…duck…Psy…duck." Psyduck softly snored.   
  
While walking, Chase peered over his shoulder and looked at the knapsack.  
"And I know you'll be just as great Oddish. Once I take you and Psyduck to the next Pokemon Center." Chase spoke.  
Looking back at the path he began walking, Chase looked up to the afternoon sun and smiled as a very soft, and very quiet thank you escaped his lips. We all know what Chase is thankful for, a great Pokemon by his side, and the opportunity to go on this wonderful journey. This battle is just one of many others Chase must fight, and most tougher by ten fold. But, with Psyduck and now Oddish by his side, Chase has more of a fighting chance. Now that he is headed towards Viridian City and hopefully his first gym, Chase is looking forward to his first badge, maybe some more new friends and of course a chance at more Pokemon to catch. Who knows? He might even save the day, or get an unexpected visit from some no good do-gooders. Let's see what lies in the future for our beloved friends as they continue the path, onward to Viridian City and determined to face their next challenge that lies ahead.  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Short and sweet.   
  
Chase: ::Frowning:: A little too short if you ask me.   
  
Cyrus: ::Was looking a little upset as well:: You mean to tell us you had us waiting all this time for this measley ending?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Jumps back with fear:: Now guys. Calm down. You should be happy Chase. You got yourself a new Pokemon Oddish.   
  
Chase and Cyrus: ::Quickly rushed towards Po-Gi-Z to tear him to shreds::   
  
Mysterious Stranger: ::Gets in way of Chase and Cyrus:: Nobody is going to get this guy except for me and my Pokemon.  
  
Everyone: Who are you?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Smiles:: Even though I had you all waiting for this chapter, it doesn't mean I didn't have other chapters planned for such an occasion. This stranger is someone that, well, you could say will take the place of Stephen when he is not around.  
  
Mysterious Stranger: That's right. When I am around, get ready to meet with some trouble. If you want to find out who I am, get ready for the trilogy to end all trilogies. This is where Chase Star will meet his match.  
  
Chase: Awww...you don't scare me. I got Psyduck and Oddish on my side.  
  
Cyrus: And, as long as I have Celebi by my side, nothing will go wrong here.  
  
Celebi: ::Flies around the stranger angrily, agreeing with Cyrus::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: You all talk high and mighty, but wait until the next chapter.   
  
Part 1: Warrant For The Arrest Of...? 


	10. Part 1: Warrant For The Arrest Of?

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Mysterious Stranger: Ah! Welcome back everyone. I see you are very interested in seeing my talents. As you can see, Po-Gi-Z is not here. Nor is Cyrus, that arrogant Stephen, or anyone else. The only one I have permitted to stay is Chase Star and his Pokemon. However, they are forced to remain inside of the story.  
  
::A huge Pokemon waddles over, serving the stranger a large plate of food::  
  
Mysterious Stranger: Glad to see you are putting yourself to use. Seems that the boss was doing something right when he assigned you to me.  
  
::The Pokemon shrugs and heads back to the kitchen::  
  
Mysterious Stranger: ::Munches on a sandwich and some potato chips:: Now, where was I? So, you see. I am the mastermind behind all of this. Soon, I will take over the world. HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
::A big screen, flat t.v. lowers down and a shadowy figure appears there::  
  
T.V. Screen: WHO will take over the world?  
  
Mysterious Stranger: ::Jumps back:: Boss? So...nice of you to drop in.  
  
T.V. Screen: ENOUGH! ::Stranger jumps behind a chair:: I run this business. All I ask is that you bring me adequate Pokemon for our experimentation. Now, stop dilly dallying and get to work!  
  
Mysterious Stranger: ::Raises his hand to salute:: Yes sir!  
  
Disclaimer: I run this whole world. ::Looks back at t.v. screen to see if the boss is watching him:: Well, maybe the world is too much to say. ::Sighs:: I myself and my Pokemon, and the boss, are owned by Po-Gi-Z unfortunately. Luckily, he doesn't own any statistics on Pokemon. Just his characters and fresh ideas. But I plan to revolt against him as well and take over all of Kanto!  
  
Chapter 10: Warrant For The Arrest Of...?  
  
After recently capturing Oddish, his first Pokemon, Chase continues onward to Viridian City. Continuing to carry his sleeping Psyduck, Chase begins to walk up a hill to realize…  
"Viridian City! We made it!" Chase yelled out.   
  
"Psy? Psy…duck…Psy…duck." Psyduck said as he sort of woke up and went back to sleep.  
  
Chase quickly quieted down as to not wake up his faithful companion. As he reached the top of the hill, he was about to step forward when he realized his foot didn't touch anything but air. Quickly jumping back, he looks down to notice he had to climb down a steep ledge.   
"Hmm…this isn't going to be easy." Chase said aloud. Dropping his knapsack to the ground, he reached for the Pokeball and faced it towards Psyduck. The red beam shot out from it and engulfed Psyduck, entering him for a more peaceful rest. Putting the Pokeball away in the knapsack, he picked it up and kneeled down to see if there was an easy way to climb down. "Well…I might as well just try and do my best." A slight sigh escaped from his mouth as he turned around and began to climb down the ledge. As he reached the midway point, a gusty breeze suddenly came out of nowhere and was disturbing Chase's climb. "Wow! That's one strong breeze!" Chase said. Still climbing down to quickly avoid the wind, Chase was about to grasp a small rock to hold onto when the wind kicked up and blew his hand off its target and he began to fall backwards. "AAAAAHHHHH!"  
He yelled as he fell downward, thinking it was the end.   
He passes our sight as we hear a soft thud. We look down now to see he lied in the arms of some woman. His eyes were covered in fear as the voice spoke to him.  
"Are you all right?" The woman asked concernedly.   
  
Chase uncovered his eyes as he noticed he was not on the floor, but in the arms of a woman. He turned his head to realize the woman's features. She was dressed in a blue uniform, with blue hair, and a blue cap on top of her head. Chase's heart skipped a beat as he stared at such beauty.  
"Yeah…I…I guess so. You look familiar." Chase said.  
  
A smile crossed over the woman's face as she nodded.  
"I should look familiar. I am one of the many Jenny officers in all of Kanto." Jenny replied.  
  
Chase's mouth opened wide as he jumped out of her arms and bowed in front of her.  
"I have read so much about you. I mean, in my Pokemon studies I have read so much about your incredible arrests and so on." Chase explained.  
  
Officer Jenny blushed as she raised her right arm and placed her hand behind her head in embarrassment.   
"Oh…well…I am not all that great." She replies.  
  
A smirk crosses Chase's mouth as he nods.  
"By the way, thanks for the rescue."   
  
"No problem. I always patrol this area because most trainers do the same thing you just did and end up in the same accident. That breeze always passes by through here." Officer Jenny explains as she stares off into the distance.  
  
"I see." Chase added.  
  
"Well…I must be heading back to the city. I am sure that's where you are headed too. And by my instincts, I would say you are looking for the Pokemon Center. I'll take you there if you like." Jenny offers as she extends her hand to Chase and points to her motorcycle.  
  
Chase nods.   
"Sure. I always wanted to ride on a cycle with an officer before. It looks fun."   
  
He extends his hand towards Jenny as he is taken to the motorcycle and hops on. Jenny hops on after and lifts the stand as she makes the motor rumble.  
"I suggest you hang on tight!" Jenny shouts over the motor.  
  
"All…RIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHT!" Chase yells as he is suddenly lashed along in the speed of the motorcycle.   
  
Holding on for dear life on Jenny's waist, Chase zooms by a sign welcoming them to Viridian City.   
"Viridian City: Where You Can Guarantee Your Feet Are Firmly Planted On The Ground"  
  
Jenny zooms her way through the city, almost running over pedestrians who dive out of her way into the bushes or into the arms of other people. But poor Chase has his eyes closed as he is mumbling…  
"Now I lay me down to sleep…"  
  
Finally having the Pokemon Center in sight, Jenny slows down just a tad bit and inputs all her strength into the motorcycle to lift it up into the air. By doing so, she jumps over the stairs leading to the Pokemon Center. The doors slide open and with a dramatic entrance, Jenny and Chase stop a few inches away from the counter, the tires letting out a halting screech.  
"We're here." Jenny says as she looks over her shoulder at Chase.  
  
Still cringing, Chase opens his eyes and looks around as if astonished to be alive and well. He then looks up to the ceiling and says,  
"Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
As he gets off the motorcycle, a voice calls out in anger.  
"Officer Jenny!" Chase and Jenny turn to face the woman walking towards them both. Once again, Chase's heart skips another beat as he looks at such memorable beauty. A woman dressed in a white uniform, with a nurse cap on, red hair and holding a clipboard. "I would think you would stop doing this by now, after the first time I scolded you, even though the first time was a Pikachu emergency." A sweatdrop drooped down the back of Jenny's head as she smiled. "Next time…" But before the nurse could finish, Chase jumped right in and bowed as he did earlier with Officer Jenny.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but are you one of the well known Nurse Joys?" Chase asked cheerfully.  
  
Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.  
"Yes I am. I am the first sister and cousin of many of the other Nurse Joys." Joy replied with a happy tone, after seconds ago scolding Jenny.  
  
"I can tell." Chase said as he sort of blushed. "I have studied all about your many surgeries and such. Mainly, you have inspired me to become a Pokemon Healer." Chase explains. Suddenly, he leans over a slight bit, opens his knapsack and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolls it and shows it to Nurse Joy who looks it over. "After graduating I received a diploma in Pokemon Health."  
  
Nurse Joy nods as she mumbles what she reads.   
"Impressive Chase."   
  
"Well. My work here is done. Sorry for the entrance." Officer Jenny replies as she gets back on her motorcycle.  
  
"No problem. Just try to walk in or use the parking lot next time." Joy advised.  
  
"Aye aye!" Jenny saluted.  
  
She then turned the motor on and raced out as fast as she raced in with Chase. Chase waved goodbye to Jenny as she went off. He then directed his attention to Joy, who was now returning to the front of the counter, still reading Chase's diploma. He walks over to her and places his arms on the counter.  
"I must say, this is very interesting. Would you be interested in helping me here in the Pokemon Center Chase?" Joy asked.  
  
Chase gasped for a moment, and turned around shyly.  
'Wow! A chance to work alongside Nurse Joy. Should I take this grand opportunity? But, what will happen to my Pokemon journey? I can't just toss that out the window.' Chase thought.  
  
He then turned around, a big smile on his face and replied.  
"I wish I could Nurse Joy. But, I have a journey ahead of me. I vowed to collect as many badges as possible throughout Kanto and anywhere else I travel. I would love to honestly help you out, I just have to take one step at a time."  
  
Nurse Joy nodded and handed Chase back his diploma.  
"I understand. You have a bright future ahead of you Chase. And I wouldn't want to stand in the way. But, I do ask one favor of you." Joy said.  
  
"Anything." Chase answered.  
"If you ever come across an injured Pokemon, or a Nurse Joy needs assistance somewhere in your vicinity, please don't hesitate to help. With your skills, you will be able to save Pokemon all around the world." Joy urged.  
  
Chase blushed a bit as he smiled.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy. I'll keep that promise." Chase assured.  
  
"I'm glad." She replied. She then looked at Chase's knapsack. "So, what brings you here to Viridian City?" She asks.  
  
"Oh. I can't believe I almost forgot." Chase said. He digs into his knapsack and pulls out two Pokeballs. "I needed to heal my Pokemon. And I was also hoping to challenge the gym leader of the Viridian City Gym." He responded and handed Nurse Joy the Pokeballs.  
  
"I see. Well, let me take care of that for you. Your Pokemon will be healed shortly." She cheerfully said as she turned around and walked into a back room.  
  
As she did so, Chase turned and looked around the Pokemon Center. Nobody but he and Nurse Joy were there. He also realized that when he first came in with Officer Jenny.  
"Gee, I wonder where everyone is?" Chase asked himself.  
  
He walked around the center a bit and came upon a plaque on the wall. It brightly shined and caught Chase's attention. He moved closer so he could read what it said.  
"This plaque is awarded by the residents of Viridian City to New Viridian City Gym Leader Gary Oak. After the old gym leader, Giovanni, head of the notorious Team Rocket, was evicted from his gym by Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Pewter City's old Gym Leader Brock, and Cerulean City's old Gym Leader Misty, Gary Oak decided to rebuild the Viridian City Gym and become its new leader. He has made a true effort to rebuild what was destroyed of such a wonderful city and give all trainers a more deserving challenge."  
Below it, Chase saw the picture of Gary Oak.   
  
"Gee, not only is Oak known for research, but also for Pokemon Training by his grandson." Chase thought surprisingly. Nodding, Chase turns halfway around, when he realizes a few huge posters on the wall of the Pokemon Center, not too far away from the plaque. Stepping up to them he reads the first one, tattered and somewhat torn.  
  
"THIS IS THE NOTORIOUS TEAM ROCKET! JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH! WANTED FOR POKEKNAPPING AND POACHING POKEMON! REWARD!"  
  
"Hmm…I have read a lot about this team in my studies, but they aren't a threat since Ash Ketchum always defeated them." Chase said to himself.  
  
He looks over to the next poster, not tattered as much, but not torn like the other, and reads it as well.  
"FOLLOWING AFTERWARDS WAS THE SECOND TEAM OF TEAM ROCKET, BUTCH, CASSIDY AND RATICATE! NOTE: THEY ARE MORE EXPERIENCED THAN THEIR OTHER TEAMATES! APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION! REWARD!"  
  
Chase nods and tries to think if he remembers about the team.  
"I know very little has been mentioned about them. But, I still wouldn't want to risk bumping into them." Chase said.  
Finally, Chase looks over to the last poster, brand new and in great condition, as if just posted up. Looking at it, he sees a huge Pokemon beside a tall gentleman. Looking down at the small writing, he reads once again.  
  
Mysterious Stranger: YEAH RIGHT! You think I was going to let you know about us that easily! Think again! You have to stay tuned for the next chapter if you want to know our name. Oh, and, if you really were thinking that I was somehow part of Team Rocket, or are still thinking that, then you've got another think coming buddy. Don't insult me by comparing me with those ingrates. They can't do anything right.  
  
::The stranger's Pokemon stands beside him, nodding in agreement::  
  
Mysterious Stranger: We will show Team Rocket how things are really done. Notice, they couldn't even take control of the actual host of this story. Let alone catch a measley little Pikachu. What a waste! I have said enough. My words express the next chapter.  
  
Part 2: Team Rocket's Competition 


	11. Part 2: Team Rocket's Competition

The Journey Called Pokemon  
  
By: Po-Gi-Z  
  
Mysterious Stranger: Well, it is time to announce who I really am. To let the world know of the new threat that plagues the world. To rid the world of Team Rocket and let my organization take over and rule all people and Pokemon. HAHAHAHA!  
  
::The stranger's huge Pokemon chuckles along with him::  
  
TWEET!  
  
Officer Jenny: Hold it right there! You and your Pokemon are under arrest!  
  
Mysterious Stranger: GULP! Ummm...I guess even being the best criminal team out there, the police want a piece of us as well. Let's get out of here!  
  
::The mysterious stranger and his Pokemon run away while Officer Jenny chases them, a Growlithe by her side::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: ::Looking around, he wonders if it is safe to come back out:: Phew! Glad he is gone.  
  
Chase: Who was that guy Po-Gi-Z?  
  
Po-Gi-Z: You are going to find out now, and, in an unfortunate way I am afraid.  
  
Cyrus: That doesn't sound too good. ::Shivers nervously::  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, I have faith in Chase. After all, he is MY character. He can handle it. We have to all root for him.  
  
Cyrus: Definitely! Right Celebi?  
  
Celebi: ::Flies over to Chase and hugs him::  
  
Dallas: I'm here for my baby.   
  
Chase: ::Blushes:: MOM!  
  
Professor Oak: We are all here for you Chase. You can get rid of that nasty guy. Besides, you have Officer Jenny on your side too.  
  
Pichu*Star: And you even have support from your friends outside of the story, don't forget.   
  
Chase: ::Smiles:: Thank you everyone!  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Well, hopefully Officer Jenny was able to catch him. But, as he ended up saying earlier, he can not stand Team Rocket. At least we can all agree, we would rather have Team Rocket than this guy.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by Po-Gi-Z. Anything new and original is rightfully his though. If it weren't Officer Jenny would be chasing him, instead of me.  
  
Chapter 11: Part 2: Team Rocket's Competition  
  
"THE NEWEST THREAT TO THE TOWNS AND CITIES OF KANTO, THE SNORLAX SLAMMERS! RECENTLY DISCOVERED IN THE VICINITY OF SAFFRON CITY, THEY STOLE ONE OF THE EXPERIMENTS FROM THE SILPH COMPANY TOWER! THEY HAVE ALSO TERRORIZED MANY TRAINERS AND SUCCESSFULLY CAPTURED THEIR POKEMON! WE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO FIND THEIR HEADQUARTERS OR CAPTURE ANY OF THEIR MEMBERS! WE ADVISE THAT ONCE THEY ARE SEEN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICER IN YOUR VICINITY! DO NOT ATEMPT TO APRREHEND! REWARD!"  
  
After reading, Chase became speechless and had nothing to say. His mouth just hanged open in astonishment. He quickly turned around as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.   
'What if I run into them? They'll surely be able to take my Pokemon. What will I be able to do?' Chase thought to himself worriedly.  
  
'Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding…Dong!'   
  
As the bells chimed, Chase looked over to a figure walking towards the counter. Realizing it was Nurse Joy, he knew his Pokemon must have been ready. He walked over to the counter.  
"Your Pokemon are fully healed and ready for their next battle." Nurse Joy replied with her usual cheery voice.  
  
She stretched out her hands holding a tray with Chase's Pokeballs in their little slots. Chase took his Pokeballs out of the tray and smiled.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy." Chase replied happily. Seeing his Pokeballs again, he couldn't resist, as he aimed them towards the ground. "Psyduck, Oddish, have some fresh air!"  
  
The Pokeballs opened and revealed a flash of light, releasing Chase's Pokemon. The light dims shortly after as Psyduck and Oddish stare at Chase, pleased of being out of their Pokeballs.  
"Psyduck."  
  
"Oddish."  
  
"Glad to see you two are up and lively." Chase responded. He stared at Oddish and smiled, seeing a new Pokemon on his team. He kneeled down next to her and softly passed his hands around her leaves. Oddish seemed very pleased by this as she shifted her leaves from left to right for Chase to pet the right spot. "Just like I promised Psyduck, I will make the same promise to you Oddish. I promise to never let anything bad happen to you and I promise to become one of the best trainers and take care of you no matter what." Oddish stood upright and smiled at Chase. "And also become best friends with you and Psyduck."  
  
"Oddish! Oddish!"   
  
Nodding at Oddish's excitement, Chase put down his knapsack, opened it and dug into it, remembering about the Rare Candies Professor Oak had given him. He takes one out and signals for Oddish to take it.  
"I gave one to Psyduck. He really enjoyed it. Go on, take it." Chase responded.  
  
Oddish sniffed the Rare Candy and stood back a bit not quite sure whether or not she would like it. Then Psyduck put his webbed foot on Oddish. She turned to see Psyduck nodding and signaling towards the Rare Candy, to also take it. Trusting Psyduck, Oddish extends one of her leaves over to Chase's hand and takes the Rare Candy. Putting it into her mouth, her cheeks move all around as she tries to savor the flavor, ready to spit it out the moment it tastes bad. Suddenly, a shocked expression crosses her face as she jumps up and down with enjoyment.  
"Oddish!" She yells with glee, as she likes the taste of the Rare Candy.  
  
"See. I knew you would like it." Chase replied.  
Chase stood back up and looked back at Nurse Joy. "How far is it from here to Pewter City Nurse Joy?" Chase asked.  
  
"Not very far Chase. Just cross Viridian Forest and you end up at the very entrance of Pewter City." Joy answered.  
  
Chase nodded in satisfaction and looked back down to his Pokemon.  
"Well, are you two ready to go?" Chase asked Oddish and Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck."  
  
"Oddish."  
  
"Great! OK, let's go then." Passing his Psyduck and Oddish, Chase headed for the exit as both his Pokemon followed close behind. Right before he left, he turned and waved to Nurse Joy. "Thanks for everything Nurse Joy! Hope to see you again sometime!"  
  
"Take care Chase! Don't forget to pass by and see my sisters and cousins now!" Nurse Joy reminded Chase as she too waved back.  
  
Leaving the Pokemon Center, Chase looked around to see in what direction exactly he needed to go to head to Viridian Forest. Meanwhile, in some far away bushes, two familiar figures lurked around as they both eyed Chase evilly.   
"Oh, this is going to be a piece of cake. More Pokemon for the boss, right Snorlax?" A sinister voice spoke.  
  
"Snorlax." The Pokemon agreed.  
  
"Come on. Let's go follow this guy and head him off before he hits Viridian Forest."  
  
Both figures disappeared as quickly as they appeared, into the shadows of the bushes and the soon to be night. Knowing the direction in which they are headed, Chase, Psyduck and Oddish are about to depart from Viridian City when they look up to the sky and see the orange glow as the sun begins to slowly set.   
'Gee, it's getting dark pretty quickly. I sure hope we can make it pass Viridian Forest in time so we don't have to camp out for the night.' Chase thought to himself.   
  
As he and his Pokemon continued onward, they quickly noticed, close to the very exit of Viridian City, a half-demolished building under repairs. Recognizing it as Viridian City Gym, Chase pointed it out to Psyduck and Oddish.  
"Look over there you two." Chase said. Both Pokemon turn their heads to see what Chase wanted them to see. "That's Viridian City Gym. It was going to be the first gym on our journey, but it won't be open for a very long time. But take a real good look at it, because as soon as it reopens, we'll be here, ready to challenge the gym leader Gary Oak, and win ourselves an Earth Badge."  
  
"Psyduck!"  
  
"Oddish!"  
  
"That's right!" Chase added along with his Pokemon. Taking a good long look at the gym, they head once again off. Walking not too far, they see the tall trees and semi-dark surroundings of Viridian Forest. "Well, we're here. Now all that's left for us to do is make it through and head to Pewter City." Chase said.   
  
As he nodded and adjusted his sunglasses, he began to walk into the entrance of the forest when…  
  
"Hold it right there guy!" A familiar voice called out.  
  
"Huh? Psy? Odd?" Chase and his Pokemon replied all at once.  
  
"Who said that?" Chase asked as he looked around awkwardly.   
  
Looking towards the entrance to the forest, he suddenly saw two figures leap out in front of him and his Pokemon, covered by the shadows of the trees.  
"There's no use to go run and hide. You now have trouble on your side." The voice whispered. Chase gulped at hearing the word trouble. "It is true that two heads are better than one. They help a bunch in stealing Pokemon. We do what is wrong to please our boss. Better give up now or you'll make us cross." Suddenly, one of the figures stepped forward to be seen, revealing to Chase and his Pokemon his features. A man with beige hair, his head lowered, hiding his eyes. He's dressed in a black jacket, khaki pants and beige boots. Suddenly, his head lifts up as he speaks again. "Omar!" He announces his name, shocking Chase both with his strong voice and jet black eyes.  
  
The other figure, larger than his other companion, steps forward. Obviously at first sight, he is recognized to be a Pokemon. Chase quickly recognizes it from the poster in the Pokemon Center.  
"Snorlax!" The Pokemon shouts as well.  
  
"Oh no!" Chase gasps as he finally puts two and two together and realizes who was directly in front of him.  
  
"Stealing your Pokemon faster than you can say Vileplume. Challenging the Snorlax Slammers means your ultimate doom." Omar finished his motto.  
  
Chase stepped back a bit as he tried to see if he could escape with his Pokemon. As he continued to step back, he suddenly bumped into something very rotund and soft. He turned his head slightly around and looked up to notice the Snorlax right behind. Chase quickly hopped forward away from the Snorlax in fear as he quickly dropped his knapsack, dug into it to pull out his Pokechex.  
'Beep!'  
  
: Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Most people mistake Snorlax to be an overgrown Pokemon whose main goal is to sleep and eat. Its true potential lies within as it rests to rebuild its strength and health:  
  
"Trying to go somewhere?" Omar asked cynically.  
  
"What…what do you want?" Chase asked nervously as he kneeled down and clenched his Pokemon close to him.  
  
"Why, what Snorlax and I always want from every trainer. Your Pokemon!" Omar sinisterly answered.  
  
"You can't have them!" Chase cried out in anger. "I earned these Pokemon fair and square, and no one will take them away from me, not even you two."  
  
Omar: ::Breathing heavily after being chased from Jenny:: Well, now you know who I am and from what organization I attend.  
  
Snorlax: SNORLAX!  
  
Chase: I may seem afraid about losing my Pokemon you criminal, but be sure, I won't give up without a fight!  
  
Cyrus: I'm behind you too Chase!  
  
Po-Gi-Z: Hmmm...is it possible for Chase to lose his Psyduck and Oddish so soon into his journey? How can he compete with an experienced Snorlax? Likewise, a criminal?  
  
Celebi: ::Using her psychic abilities, she comes in, levitating a cake with 11 candles on it::  
  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CYRUS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
  
Cyrus: ::Tears build up in his eyes::  
  
Chase: Just because we have a crisis on our hands here, doesn't mean we were going to forget your birthday.  
  
Omar: Yeah! And anyway, now that you are 11, I can terrorize you on your journey. HA!  
  
Cyrus: ::Frowns:: Thanks everyone!!!  
  
Tune in for the third and final part of this Terror Trilogy.  
  
Part 3: Dangerous Outcome 


End file.
